Underworld Ascension
by fanfictionman11
Summary: Now reunited Selene, Micheal and Eve embark on a brave new adventure in a dangerous new world. Will they fall victim to it or rise and conquer it.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion

_Author's note: I was reading a underworld fan-fiction about the events after awakening and was sorely disappointed by it so I decided to write my own. I'm not saying it wasn't good, it just didn't go in the direction I thought it would. So here's my story. I plan to go into a full blown war with humanity here so bare with me. comments and reviews are welcomed._

* * *

 _Selene pov_

 _Where are you_? I ask myself as I stand on the rooftop of antigen with my daughter and only ally at my side. I had stormed into the secret lycan den with the sole purpose of saving my daughter from the dogs that had taken her and wanted to dissect her. Never had I anticipated finding Michael, my mate I believed to be dead, frozen the same I way I had been. Time seemed to stand still in that moment, the relief and joy at having discovered he was still alive so overwhelming it riveted me to the ground. But I could not stay. I needed to rescue my daughter, our daughter before the lycans killed her for whatever nefarious purpose they had. So I shot his cryogenic chamber to trigger the defrost sequence and left. After saving her with the help of David – the only vampire still willing to help me – and a human cop, detective Sebastian, she had had a linked vision with Micheal seeing through his eyes that he was on the roof. But we arrived too late, he was already gone. I was frustrated and angry with myself. This was the second time I had failed to reach him in time. The first time cost me twelve years, I cannot lose him again. Not now that we have a child together, my hearts simply would not be able to bear it. She took my hand for reassurance I wasn't sure I could give. Her eyes showing that her desperation to find him was just as strong maybe even stronger that my own. For unlike me she had never met her father. I squeezed her hand and nodded, silently telling her that all was not lost yet, that we would find him. But I had no clue were to start, that is until David made a suggestion.

"Um, this maybe a bit forward but I have to ask. After you broke out, where did you go exactly? He asked with slight hesitation. I looked at him sharply. Trying to discern what he was getting at.

"I broke into a surplus store to get a coat and supplies, why do you ask." I answered flatly.

"No not that, I mean someplace more specific. Like when you went looking for Michael where was the first place you truly looked for him. I pondered on it then said. "The docks were we separated. But I didn't know it had already been twelve years since then."

"So then it's safe to assume that he doesn't know that fact either. And if the first place you went in search of him was back there then perhaps-"

"He has also gone there in search of me. David you're I genius. Let's go now, the sooner we leave the better a chance we have of catching up to him. I could see our daughter's face light up with hope.

"Can you keep up" I asked her. She nodded firmly then released my hand and shifted into her hybrid form. I smiled to myself, she was so much like her father and I nearly choked on the unrecognizable pride that filled my chest.

"Follow me and do as I do okay." I backed up a few feet then with a short running start leapt off the ledge of the roof and sailed forty feet through to air to the roof of the building adjacent to us. I half expected her to hesitate at jumping such a distance but she was already in mid-jump by the time I turned around to watch her. David jumped last, probably to save her if something went wrong on her attempt. We began racing across rooftops in that order heading in as straight a line as possible for the pier hoping that Micheal will be there. I hoped he would do what I had did, stooping to get supplies before moving on. That way we would be more likely to catch up to him. As we neared it the young girl gasped loudly and I turned to look at her.

"You saw him didn't you? Can you tell where he is?" I shouted out as we ran.

"I can see alot of boat propellers and parts. Hear birds and horns in the distance. Wait there's a sign, pier 9, that must be it. He's looking around for you; it feels like he's afraid. I put on an extra burst of speed, almost forgetting the child and ally behind me. As l landed on a building no more than a hundred yards from the pier I saw him. OH GOD! He was right there, his head on a swivel in search of me. He was in a long grey short fur coat (probably wolf) that faded to black in some places, simple black denim jeans and slippers. My vision tunneled, the world fading to nothing but him. My chest clench almost painfully at the sight of him, my heart hammering against my ribs demanding that my legs take me to him now. Just as the others caught up to me I faintly heard her gasp out father before I leapt from the roof to the ground. Running for all I was worth and screaming his name with every molecule of air in my lungs. By the time he turned to the sound of my voice I was already over the fence. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks as I heard him say my name and I barreled into his arms. The warmth of his skin and his scent was nearly the death of me as I clung to him and sobbed like a child. He stroked my head and comforted me with his voice. Letting me vent all my pent up frustration and anxiety. David and our daughter arrive shortly after and I knew I had to pull myself together and be strong for her. Then I truly heard his voice

"You've been here before. I mean after that night, you came here again. Something about twelve years passing. Selene what the hell is going on here? And who are the guy and the kid behind you, what happened to us. I remember waking up in a cryo-tube in some lycan infested place called antigen but I don't know I got there." I could hear the confusion need and fear in his voice and in broke my heart. How was I supposed to explain all this to him? What words do I used to tell him we have a child together that he has no idea about...wait.

"How did you know that I came back here?" I asked him. then I noticed the scent of fresh blood coming from his lips.

"There was a cop standing guard over this place. He tried to stop me from entering; it didn't end so well for him. I saw that you had been here from his memories." Was he talking about the cop I met here before? Wait that's it, blood memories, instead of telling him I could just show him.

"Michael, there's too much that I want to say and not enough words to use in saying them so I'll show instead." I rolled back the cuff on my right sleeve and bit deeply into my exposed wrist, drawing blood. He hesitantly took my wrist, glancing at me; I nodded while taking a breath. He moved my wrist to his lips and began to drink and I tried to organize my thoughts and memories into a cohesive vision for him. He had barely drank for more than twenty seconds before yanking his lips away and staring at me with shock and horror written all over his face. His eyes kept flashing from me to her then back to me.

"NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO, she can't be" he was mumbling to himself, hunch over a large propeller and shaking it in his grip.

"Michael please listen to me. Everything you've seen is true. She's our daughter." I try to hold back the tears but I can't.

"Twelve years, they held us prisoners for twelve years. " I could feel his angry grow and see his body shake with each word. Lycans have been experimenting on our daughter, treating her like a genie pig, FOR TWELVE YEARS." He just exploded with rage, throwing off his coat and transforming into his hybrid state, releasing a deafening roar. Then lifting the propeller he was holding on to and hauling it at a dry-docked boat with such force that it ploughed through the boats side. Knocking it off its stands and back into the water where it quickly sank to the bottom. He was going mad with rage, picking up anything that came to hand and throwing it at anything that looked breakable. Roaring for blood and pacing the dock frantically. A warning to every lycan in the area that he was coming for them, hopeful the ones with common sense would start running. Our daughter was terrified at the sight of him and clung to me for safety, peering around my back at him.

"Micheal you're scaring her, stop." I screamed at him and his head snaps towards me. He sees her trembling behind me and immediately calms down, reverting to his human state.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I lost myself for a moment; I never meant to scare you." He gets down on one knee and opens his arms invitingly towards her. She glances at me and I nod, then she runs towards him and throws herself into his outstretched arms. "Father" she sobs as they embraced each other tightly for the first time and the tears that once streamed down my face now stream down his.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry you had to endure such a cruel life on your own for so long, that your mother and I couldn't protect you sooner. I have failed you as your father and your mother as her mate." He pulled away to look her square in the eyes, gripping her shoulders firmly. "But I swear that nothing will ever take you or your mother away from me again. Even if I have to kill every other living thing on this planet, nothing will separate us again. I am so sorry my child, but fear not, you have mother and me to protect you now." He rose as he spoke those words and reached a hand out towards me. I quickly move into his embrace and sandwich our daughter between us, burying my face into the crook f his neck. Melting at the happiness I thought forever loss to me. Then I heard David awkwardly clear his throat and Micheal and I turned our heads towards him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all during your reunion but we need to leave, like right now. I'm sure that someone must have contacted the police or the CCG over the uproar Micheal just caused. Or noticing that cop in charge of this pier hasn't reported in yet. Or worse, alerting every lycan in the area of your presence and trust me they will come here numbers. So we should really get the hell out of here. He said and I knew he was correct.

"Michael we should leave, now." I told him, still clutching our daughter between us. He nodded then turned back to David, walking over to him and standing face to face.

"Your name is David right" he asked him while reaching a hand out. David seemed to blanch a bit from hearing Micheal say his name. And maybe also from a bit of fear after seeing him transform and go berserk. He meekly answered "Yes" taking Michael's offer of a hand shake.

"Then you David, Have my eternal thanks and respect for what you have done for my family." He pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back and thanking him. David returned the gesture then pulled away.

"So shall we go now." He asked to which we all agreed readily.

"I saw from Selene's memories that you know of a safe house for us but I would like you to take us to a certain place instead." Both David and I looked at him slightly confused.

"Um where would that be exactly?" David asked. To which Micheal answered. "Back to your old coven, I'm fairly sure the lycans won't dare to attack it again, not without their uber wolf behind them" He stated. "Michael why would you want to go there" I asked him this time. He turned to me and said. "There is something that I must do there" he replied. We soon heard sirens in the distance, "c'mon there a van not far from here" David said and we all took running after him. I caught up to Michael and asked.

"Just what are you planning in that head of yours?"

"Oh you'll see" he said "you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2 - Leader

LEADER

* * *

Selene pov

The forest slipped by in a black haze of mist and leaves as we speed by in the van we had stolen. David drove as he was the one who knew the way while Michael, our daughter and I rode in the back. It was the first time for us to truly get to know each other and bond as a family. Micheal had learned everything about her from the blood memories he had gained from me, all the memories of her life as subject two in antigen, freeing me and going on the run, all up to our meeting on the docks. And ever since they came into contact with each other they have not separated even once, always maintaining some form of physical contact. Now she was fast asleep in his lap while he stroked her hair absentmindedly. It was only at this moment that the full ramification of the situation hit me. Only now with Michael here did the big picture become visible. The thing that was brutally ripped from me and buried in lies so long ago was right in front of me once more. I had a family again, after six centuries alone in a vengeance fueled rage, I had a family again. My lungs struggled to expand as emotion swirled thick in my chest and tears clouded my vision. I was happy and terrified beyond words at the same time. Happy in watching the man I love caress the head of our child, the product of that love. But terrified in the fear of losing them especially know with the humans hunting us as well. His eyes locked with mine and I could see the multitude of questions swimming within them. Uncertainty squeezing his vocal cords, but finally they came.

Micheal – "did you know?"

Selene – "know what"

Michael – "that you were pregnant back then, is that why you were so desperate to get out of Budapest?"

Selene – I shook my head. "No, I didn't know, I never felt any symptoms. I just wanted to escape the purge. The thought of losing you was too much." I could see a small smile creep across his face.

Michael – "she can't go on like this, spending all those years being treated as a thing and not given a name. We must give her a proper name, tonight, no right now."

Selene – "actually I've been thinking about that but didn't want to commit to anything without you being there. What do you think about Eve, Alexandra, Corvin."

Michael – smiles and looks at her, stroking her hair. "Eve it is then, however I have a slightly different idea as to the last name. Actually I've been thinking about this since the purge. I figured that since we were going on the run it would be necessary to take on new names. So I was thinking of reverting to my ancestor's name."

I gasp, staring at him wide eyed. "Michael you don't mean."

Michael – "yes I do. The night I became a hybrid is the night I joined a new family, my true family. And Eve was born into that family, so she must bear the proper name, as must I.

I sigh deeply, knowing that what he was saying was true. She was born into the world of immortals and monsters, not man. She was a descendant of Alexander Corvinus, the first immortal which in a sense made her royalty. So there was only one name acceptable for her. "Very well, then from this night and forever more her name shall be Eve Alexandra Corvinus." He smiled and nodded proudly.

Michael – "And mine will be Michael Corvinus, as will yours." My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wide. What did he just say, that it would be my name too.

Selene – "Michael you can't be serious. To bear the name of the founding father, I don't deserve-"

Micheal – "Selene. You are my mate, the woman I love with all of my being as well as the mother of my child. You were given power directly by my ancestor himself. You deserve so much more than just a name and if I have to marry you to get you to wear it then I'll drag you to an alter right now. So please just accept it, Mrs Corvinus." I couldn't hold back my tears, his words making me lightheaded with happiness. Warmth pulsed through my veins and down to the very marrow of my bones yearned for him. My body subconsciously listed forward till I was in his arms, my need for him too great. "God I've missed you," I whispered to him and once again I was crying and clinging to him while Eve slept between us. I'm a six hundred year old super vampire for crying out loud, I should have more composure than this but I just could not help it. Just then Eve began to stir from her sleep, her eyes creaking open slowly. She pulled herself up rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other stayed fixed to her father's lap.

Eve – "m-mom, d-dad. How long was I out." She addressed us with words that she was just as unaccustomed to saying as we were to hearing."

Selene – "Just under an hour dear, we should be arriving at the coven shortly."

Michael – "perfect timing though. Your mother and I have chosen a name for you." The joy that lit up her face nearly brought me to tears again but I reined them in. I had to be strong for her.

Selene - "What do you think of Eve Alexandra Corvinus?" I waited for her reaction as she lowered her head, her body starting to tremble as tears rolled down her cheeks. There was nothing but silent sniffling for about a minute before she launched herself at us, crashing us to the floor of the van and crying openly. "I love it" she kept repeating over and over, to happy to say anything else.

Michael's tone became soft. "We weren't there to hear your first cry, nor your first words. We never saw you take your first steps. We couldn't comfort you after you had your first nightmare, or listen to tales of your wildest dreams. But at least we could give you a name and I swear that we will be here for every step you take from now on, our precious daughter, Eve. All she could do was nod, too many unfamiliar emotions swirling inside her to put into words. Then David, who seemed a bit reluctant to interrupt us announced. "We're here, although I'm not sure how my father will react to me bringing you back here after what happened the last time, especial now with, Michael in tow." There was a quick flash of anger across Michael's face as we exited the van. Ah yes, he must be seeing the memories of when the coven was attacked by the lycans and Eve was taken. The closer we got the more agitated Michael seemed to become. David opened the secret door and we followed him through, travelling the same route as before with David out front, Eve right beside me and Michael close behind us. Thanks to my memories he knew the layout of the place as if he'd been here before himself, but something about him has been off a while now. Since we left the van he's been silent and on edge and when I took his hand I could see the same flash of anger smoldering deep within his eyes. This place seemed to upset him to the point where even Eve could pick up on it, glancing at him then at me, her eyes asking me what was wrong with him. I could only shake my head but whatever it was I knew was important.

Every vampire we passed stared at us wide-eyed, shocked to see us again. One who had just rounded a corner and saw immediately turned and ran back into the room, no doubt to inform Thomas – David's father and leader of the coven – that we were here yet again. As we entered the room we were surrounded by Vampires holding guns - assault rifles, shotguns and pistols - all trained straight at us. And Thomas stood in the center of the room.

Selene – "Well, thank you for such a warm reception; you certainly know how to make your guest feel welcomed." I spat at him with distaste.

Thomas – "How dare you return here? Have you not cause enough death. Is our destruction what you wish for? You leave, now. And as for my son, have you no shame. To bring not only her and her offspring but her _mate_ here again after what they have brought upon us. You can leave with them, because I will not watch you die again." I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke to his son. I had to make our intentions about coming here clear before I drove a wedge between David and his father.

Selene – "We have no intention of staying. The only reason we came here being that my-" I turn to introduce Michael but the words died at the precipice of my lips. His eyes were black as night boring in Thomas's. His teeth had become fangs and his nails grew to claws and he uttered one word... "You." Eve moved behind me, sensing the anger and power coming from her father. Suddenly everything made sense to me now. Shit, why had I not seen it before, his desire to come here, his reaction in the van, the silent anger brewing within him? I had thought that it was this place and the bad memories that were causing his unease but it was not. His true reason for coming here was for Thomas. For the man who had handed Eve, our daughter, _his child_ , over to the lycans in order to save the coven but most likely himself. Michael had come here with every intention of killing him and deep down I was all too happy about that fact. Before anyone realized that Michael had moved – except me of course – his right hand was already wrapped around Thomas's throat.

Michael - "YOU DARE GIVE MY DAUGHTER TO LYCANS" he shouted. Thomas went wide-eyed as Michael lifted him off the ground with ease, and slammed him into the dais eve once laid on when she was being healed, splitting it. "Do you have any idea of what you nearly caused" he said. Shifting his hand from his throat to his shirt and throwing him into a pillar, cracking it as Thomas coughed up blood. "In your cowardice, you give the lycans the key to wiping out the vampire and human races." He was before Thomas in an instant, grabbing him by the face, lifting him and slamming him head first into the stone column. A couple of the vampires guarding us panicked at seeing Michael attack their leader and opened fire. Michael dropped Thomas and shook violently as round after round pierced his body. When the gun fired finally stopped they expected to see his body fall lifelessly to the floor but he just turned to them with a look on his face that said, _did you, actually, just shoot me_. He threw off his coat, shifting into his hybrid from (the one from underworld evolution when he fought Marcus) and roared at them as his body pushed the bullets back out. They back up, dropping their guns as they realized that Michael was no lycan or vampire but something else entirely, something they couldn't hope to match. He set his sights back on Thomas, grabbing him by the throat again, ignoring his pitiful flailing attempts to escape. He straightened the fingers of his free hand into a knife palm, positioning it right to Thomas's heart.

David – "NO!" he shouted from beside me. Michael turned to face him and I saw David take a tiny step back. "Please don't, don't kill him. I know what he did was cowardly, but he acted for the good of the coven. He had no way of knowing what the lycans could have wanted her for. Please, he's my father." He pleaded, looking Michael right in the eyes. After a few seconds elapsed Michael turned back to Thomas, still pinned to the wall. Then shifted back to human and dropped him.

Michael – "I would've already killed you if it wasn't for the profound respect I have for your son." Then Michael turned to the gathered vampires. "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL LIVING. HIDING LIKE RATS AND PRAYING THE HUMANS DON'T FIND YOU. IS THIS WHAT VAMPIRES HAVE BECOME. Pathetic, were you not once the ruling class? Have you truly given up your pride so easily? Well I for one will not accept it; I am not going to run of hide from humans or lycans any longer and will never let my daughter live such a life either." He then jumped onto the broken dais, turning slowing to look each and every one of them in the eyes. "My name is Michael Corvinus. I am a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus, the first immortal. I am neither vampire nor lycan but the first hybrid of both. And as of this moment, I am the leader of this coven. If ANYONE objects, then step forward now."

He turned slowly, staring at each of them, eyes as black as midnight, claws and fangs out once again. No dared to challenge him, especially not Thomas, not after the beating he just took. But then someone did step forward, it was Olivia, the doctor who had healed Eve the first time we were here. Michael turned to face her but she quickly bowed to him, then to me.

Selene – "You're the doctor who saved my daughter. I never got to express my thanks to you for that."

Olivia – "Please there is no need for it for it is what healers do. However I would like to inquire as to what you meant about handing the lycans the key to wiping out the vampire and lycans races." I looked to all the vampires in the hall and saw the same question written in their expressions. I nodded as Micheal jumped off the dais and moved towards us.

Selene - "Eve is unique and in a class of her own" I sad taking her hand and gazing at her lovingly. "Not only is she a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus but she is also a pure born hybrid. As such I have no doubt that she will one day surpass her father and me in strength. However the lycans saw something else entirely. From her DNA the lycans were able to extrapolate a vaccine capable of making them immune to sliver." Loud gasp went up from every vampire in the room and the look of utter horror and disbelief on Thomas's face was quiet satisfying. "She managed to escape and free me before they could complete it. That is, until a certain someone handed her right back over to them." Every head turned towards Thomas who now stood rigidly in place, dumbfounded at what he had done. I heard Michael growl like he had decided to kill him after all. "If I, along with the help of David here had not gone and rescued her, then this war with the lycans and humans would have ended with the lycans victorious, and the rest of us extinct."

David – "Congratulations father, all these year's perching the importance of our survival and you nearly cause our destruction yourself." I watched as shame and regret clouded the elder vampires face and he turned away from his peers to leave in silence.

Michael – "And where do you think you're going. I never said you could leave" he said coldly.

Thomas – "And what would you have me do. Be ridiculed for my actions to protect my, this coven. Or will you just kill me and be done with it?" He spat back.

Michael – "What I want you to do now is the same thing your son wants from you. I want you to fight for our survival."

Thomas – "You what?"

Michael – "the humans have spent over the last decade hunting both lycans and vampires to extinction. And because we have had no true leaders they have been far too successful at it. But that changes now, as a descendant of Corvinus and a hybrid, I will take control over both vampires and Lycans as is my birthright. You will show respect to me, mate Selene who now bears the Corvinus name, and my daughter, and you will fight, or I'll rip your fucking head off." He then jump back onto the dais "at this moment ladies and gentlemen, we are at war. But I won't do this the way Victor had, or the way Marcus had intended to, but in my own way. Selene can you take David and couple others and capture some lycans, bring them here alive." Knowing Michael I had a pretty good idea about was he was going to do so I nodded. "And as for you Thomas, I need you to take a party and head to every coven that you know. Tell every vampire you meet of who I am and what I have said, bring them here. And the rest of you, I want you to take inventory of everything in this base. I want every gun, bullet and able body accounted for, now move. Everyone bust into action, getting into groups to complete their task, a fire they had long forgotten roaring back to life inside them. Finally they had purpose again, not just waiting to be found and kill, and Michael had cemented himself as the new leader with their complete trust and loyalty. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me kissing, me sweetly and I had to fight to not jump him right here and now.

Selene – "Well this was unexpected" I said softly.

Michael – "I know. I'm still not sure what came over me back there. I just knew we couldn't live a life running and hiding" He replied.

Eve – "Dad's a total bad-ass" She said with awe in her voice. "Wait does this make me like a princess or something?" she looked to both of us.

Michael – "yes, I guess it kind of does doesn't it."

Eve – "Awesome."

David – "Selene, we're ready when you are." He said running up to me a few minutes later.

Selene – "Alright I'm on my way" I say to him then turned back to Michael. "Are you sure about this, a war with the humans won't be easy and could very well be the end of us."

Michael – "yeah it very well could be. But I know that as long as we're together we can face anything. Besides, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Selene – "oh really. Well then I can't wait to see them.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 -The Corvinus Clan

Micheal pov

Finding out your blood related to immortal monsters and getting sucked into their war, awkward. Falling in love with a vampire over six hundred years old and becoming an immortal monster yourself, really awkward. Waking up to find out you've been cryogenically frozen for twelve years while lycans experimented on a daughter you didn't know you had, extremely awkward. Now having to hold a conversation with said daughter while her mother was out hunting down lycans, simple indescribable. We sat at the top of the damn watching the water gush from the pipes and cascade into the river below. Morning had just broken making it seven hours since Selene had left with David to track down a few lycans and I was starting to panic. I knew that it was an irrational fear but that didn't help me to calm down. I know that she can handle herself but after learning of all that happened to us in the past twelve I was regretting sending her out so soon after our reunion. Twelve years, stolen from us and a daughter we didn't know, use and nearly killed, it's not easy to adjust to something like that. Now I stood here with my daughter at my side, a possibility I had given up on ever happening a long time ago. I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do or say to her, it feels like I just became father overnight. But that didn't stop the feelings of love and awe that grew within me ever second since our fated meeting. God she looked so much like her mother, her hair, lips and ears she clearly got from Selene. But her nose and especial her eyes, those were definitely mine. How could something so beautiful, so amazing, have possible come from me? Selene I could understand, she was a goddess, but me. She glanced over to me and caught me staring at her and quickly averted her gaze. An awkward yet comfortable silence came over us as we welcomed in the new day together for the first time. Then she punctured the silence with a question.

"Um dad, what do you plan on doing to the lycans when mom gets back with them?" she kept her eyes on the horizon as she asked me that. And I did the same as I answered.

"I want to have a talk with them because I'll need their help for what I plan to do next. Although it's not like I plan to give them much choice in the matter." Her head snapped towards me, shocked written on her young face and something else deep in her eyes, was that anger.

"Why in the world would you want their help? After everything they did to you, to mom, to me." Her tiny frame shook with rage and pain. Remember what the lycans had done to her, keeping her locked up and experimenting on her her whole life. Making her believe that Selene and I were dead and that she was all alone with no one who loved her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and I pulled her into a tight hug almost on instinct. Caressing and kissing her hair, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Make no mistake Eve, the ones responsible for this, every single lycan involved with our capture and your imprisonment." I pulled away to look her in the eyes, my eyes. "Your mother and I will make sure that they die slowly and painfully for it, that I promise you." I sat down and motioned for her to sit beside me and we once again looked to the horizon. "But still I can't bring myself to hate the lycans for what they did." I saw the confusion in her face and continued. "They were desperate to save their race. Once hunted by the vampires, they were captured and enslaved, treated as animals and tortured for centuries. They were already brought to the brink of extinction and now they have to face the scorn of the humans as well. Don't you think they have family and friends that they want to protect too." I could see reluctant understanding settle in her eyes.

"Ok dad, I understand. I didn't know they had it that bad. But I still can't forgive them, not yet anyway." She cracked a small smile "it may take a couple decades." I smiled back at her, enjoying our little bonding moment.

"It's okay sweetie, take as long as you need. We are immortal after all. Now let's go get you some new cloths and something to eat.

"Wait there's something else I want to ask you, please dad." She pleaded with those big eyes of hers. Dammit where did she learn to do that, was her mother teaching her how to manipulate me or something. There was just no fighting against that look.

"Sure Eve, ask away." I caved into a twelve year old. Then without a second thought she fired out.

"How did you and mom meet? And when did you know you were in love with her?" she was practically bouncing off the ground with excitement. I was caught off guard and therefore unable to prevent the blush that stained my face. Her reaction to mine told me that she was expecting a juicy story. This was a conversation I was so not ready to have. But I just couldn't deny her request when she was making such a cute face.

"Well we meet in the subway about thirteen years ago. It was raining and I was on my way home from work. I was heading for my train when I saw her standing behind a pillar and I just, froze." Eve was silently squealing to herself while I had a faraway look on my face remembering my first encounter with the death dealer. "We just, stared at each other. It was only a couple of seconds but it felt longer than that to me and I knew that we had a moment between us there, and I'm sure she felt it too. Then she broke eye contact and that's when my world was flipped upside down. As for your other question, I guess I really fell in love with her after she kissed me." When I looked at her, she had this stunned look on her face, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth wide open.

"MOM KISSED YOU!" she shrieks. "Oh my god, I can't believe mom made the first move, wait till she gets back. Wait dad, how come you didn't make the first move?" She was looking me dead in the eye and I somehow got the feeling that my life would be in danger when Selene got back. Thank the heavens that at that exact moment we were interrupted. A young vampire walked towards us then bowed, clearly nervous to be so close to me.

"E-excuse me sire and my lady, Lady Selene has just returned. And she has brought four lycans with her along five humans. She awaits you in the main hall.

"Humans, why would mom bring back humans? Eve asked looking puzzled.

"I don't, know. Anyway thank you, um." I gave him a look that indicated I wanted to know his name. He got the hint and bowed again.

"It's Matthew sire. But feel free to call me whatever you wish." He said still bowing.

"Thank you Matthew, well then Eve, shall we go meet your mom," she answered with an enthusiastic nod and we headed off with Matthew in tow. As soon as we reached the main hall Eve made a bee line for her mother and tackled her in a hug. Selene immediately wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tightly.

"I've missed you mom" she said, burying her head in her mother's chest.

"I've missed you to Eve. Have you and your father been getting along with each other ok" She looked over at me and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes we have. In fact we were just having a nice conversation before you arrived." I said realizing my mistake to late. Selene looked from me to Eve and smiled.

"Really now, and what were you two talking about May I ask." Before I could explain Eve blurted out.

"We were talking about how you and dad met." Selene looked surprised saying a quick "oh" before Eve continued. "Yep, and dad said that you were the one who kissed him the first time." She said that with her eyes closed and a full smile on her face. Not seeing how her mother's face turned bright red. Selene quickly calmed herself before Eve could see her reaction and coldly locked her eyes on me. Oh I'm in trouble.

"Oh really now, is that what your fathers been telling you." While saying that she never took her eyes off mine, I gulped thinking of the violent torture she was planning for me.

"I um, I never got to finish explaining that part." I tried to defend myself before she ripped my lips off. Lucky for me that David chose this time to come over and remind us of our captives.

"Ah yes the lycans. But we also came across something we never expected to" Selene said with quite the serious look on her face.

"You mean the humans you brought back with you. I was wondering why you would do something like that." I replied getting serious as well.

"It's something you have to see for yourself. All I can tell you now is that the lycans plans ran deeper than we could have expected." Just then said captives were lead into the main hall. First the lycans were lead in, cuffed and chained and held at gun point while being jeered and spat at.

"ENOUGH" I shouted from the platform we stood on and the vampires quitted down but still cast evil glares at them. There was one woman who walked out front with her head held high; she was obviously the leader of the pack. She had dark shoulder length hair and three long claw marks over her left eye. Two men stood behind her and a boy, maybe fifteen or so with a defiant look on his face. Then in came the humans Selene talked about and she took my hand, squeezing it tightly in silence support. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she nodded back solemnly. I turned back to look at the humans more closely and instantly felt like someone knocked the wind right out of me. I knew these people, their faces have charged due to age but I was absolutely sure I knew these people. It's been at least fifteen years since I last saw any of them but their faces were unmistakable. After I had left because my girlfriend died in a car accident I had broken off contact with them for a while. Of course I had meant to contact them sooner but the whole vampire, lycan thing made that impossible. One of them looked up and noticed me and her face turned pale. She stumbled back in to the others muttering to herself, never taking her eyes off me. The others followed her gaze and their reaction was the same as the woman's. I looked at Selene, to stunned to talk. But my eyes asked for me, _what the hell is going on here._ She nodded at my silent request.

"It would seem that the lycans research into the Corvinus strain was far more extensive that we thought. Their experiments were not only limited to Eve you and I. But also into carriers of the pure Corvinus strain. In others words they not only captured us, but your family as well Micheal, the last living descendents of the Corvinus clan. My emotions were thrown into turmoil over her words. All this time I had thought that my family was in the states, safely away from all this madness. And now I find out that the lycans had tracked them down and capture them as well. I suddenly was in no mode to negotiate with the lycans that were brought here. My eyes went black as a glared at them and Selene had to put her hand on my chest and call my name for me to calm down. Eve kept glancing between me and the humans, realizing that they were also her family too. She had no idea how to respond to all of this. Then the woman who first saw me stepped forward, still staring at me.

"Michael, I-is that really you, where have you been. All these years, not hearing anything from you, we thought you were dead." She said just above a whisper with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but cry too. The entire coven watched our display, clearly wondering what was going on. Not really seeing the heart wrenching family reunion that was taking place. Then a girl burst ahead of the woman, angry tears falling down her face.

"You've got a lot of nerve you dirty fucking bastard. Treating your family like this. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come over there and dropkick you in the balls." That feisty attitude belonged to only one person in my family, my youngest cousin. She was only three the last time I saw her.

"Blaire, is that you."

"Who else do you know that's this freakin' gorgeous you butt-muncher" She said fumingly. She had her hands on her hips while studying me Selene and Eve. I could see the gears turning in her head, trying to put the pieces together.

"Hey who are those people beside you, cause that little girls looks weirdly like you around the eyes. But her face is more like that woman who brought us here, Explain this." She demanded.

"It's a long story Blaire. Alot has happened in the last fifteen years." She then proceeded to sit on the ground and fold her legs.

"Well then it's a good thing we got nothing better to do. So start talking buddy. And you better prey I like your story cause I got a pair a pliers' back home with your name on it.

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 - A Tale Retold

Micheal pov

 _This is not how it was supposed to go,_ I berated myself internally. This was supposed to be a talk with the lycans to get them to cooperate with me, to somehow put aside the bitter past and move toward a new, hopefully brighter future. So why is god intentionally fucking with me like this. The whole being tied into the world of what I thought of as myth, I somehow learned to accept. Then waking up to twelve years chucked out of my life and a daughter with my eyes, that I'm still working on but know this. What the hell am I suppose to do about this.

"Micheal, I know you're frightened, this is alot to take in all at once. But you don't have to do this alone; I will be right by your side. Besides, pacing back and forth like that isn't going to help anyone. You need to prioritize what you're going to next and quickly." Selene spoke, breaking the silence in the room. I would be so lost without her here with me right now. After finding out that my family had been drag into this bloody war by the lycans. I could barely keep myself under control, wanting nothing more than to rip the ones brought here to pieces. It was Selene who took control of the situation and ordered the lycans be locked away and monitored. She then had a few of the vampires take my family to be given food, clothes and a place to rest, promising them that everything will be explained after these new developments have been discussed. Finally dragging me away to our quarters – formally Thomas's apparently – to calm me down and reassess the situation. Eve came along with us, her eyes unfocused and dazed. I could understand what she must be feeling a little. To have grown up as a test subject, hated and unwanted. Told she had no family only to find out that not only was she lied to, but that her mother was right next door to her her whole life. Then after finding Selene and then me she now finds out that the wolves had taken her extended human family captive too. She was probably the only person in this coven more furious at the lycans than I was. She just stood there, completely at a lost as to what she was suppose to do, trying to say something but having no idea what. I bounded across the space and wrapped my arms around her, prioritizing that the first thing I needed to do was make sure she was okay. I stroked her hair while telling her that everything was going to be fine, my eyes silently begging Selene to back me up. She got the message instantly and was hugging Eve from the other side in the next moment. I couldn't help but wonder at how many moments like these were taken from us and that just caused my anger to flare again. Selene sensed it, she look up at me to see what was wrong, I shook my head and smiled to chase away her concerns. I had to keep it together, for her and for Eve. I may not have been ready to be a father but I was damn sure gonna do my best at it.

"I can't believe they would go this far, absolutely unforgivable," Eve said clenching her fist tightly. "Father I still remember what you said this morning, about them being hunted, enslaved and driven to the brink of extinction. But is this something that we should forgive them for." She stared at me, waiting for my response and I honestly did not know what to tell her. But I didn't get the chance to answer her because there was a knock at our door. I could tell that it was David by the smell and looked to Selene and she nodded, "come in" she said firmly as we released Eve and stood side by side. David cleared his throat before he began.

"I just came to inform you that my father has returned." So Thomas has returned huh, it feels like this day slipped by way too quickly.

"He was able to convince twenty three vampires from four covens to come here and witness you." So it's finally time huh, I can't put this off any longer. Selene took my hand, giving it a light squeeze to wordlessly voice her support. Well might as well get this over with. I looked at her and then to Eve, she gave me a nod to show her support of whatever decision I would make. I looked to David resolutely.

"Alright, let's go see if we can make people who have killed each other for centuries try and work together, should be fun."

The whispers died as soon as we entered the main hall. Every vampire turned in our direction and bowed to us. David led us to three thrones that weren't there this afternoon when we left and motioned us towards them. Selene and I looked at each other, then at David. He just shrugged and whispered to us "some of the younger vampires thought it would be appropriate." There was no helping it so we sat in them. The middle one being the largest, so naturally that one was mine, Selene took the one on my right and Eve took the one on my left. Then the lycans were brought back in, showing clear signs that they were beaten up while confined and for some reason the sight of it made me quite upset. Then my human family was led in. They had gotten a change of clothes and looked only slightly more relaxed that this afternoon. The four members of my family that the lycans tested positive for the Corvinus strain were. My father, Jonathan Corvin, my aunt Maria Cornwall and her daughter Blaire Cornwall and lastly my uncle Andre Corvin. After Selene Eve and I took our seats – though Eve looked uncomfortable about the whole affair – everyone else followed suit. Except the lycans who were forced to remain standing, then the female lycan whose name was Clarisse step forward. Time to get this show on the road I suppose.

"I know you" she said before a guard gun-butted her in the back of the knee, forcing her to crumple to the floor with an anguished expression. The other lycans wanted to retaliate but gun muzzles were quickly shoved in their faces.

"Stop, it's bad enough that they were brought here and wounded. But I won't tolerate it happening in front of me. Now unchain them." There was a chorus of murmurs and protest at my orders but it only took me shifting my eyes to black to restore order. As the chains were removed Thomas who was standing with David to our left turned to me.

"That is a very unwise decision. To let the beast loose inside the coven is borderline foolishness" he sneered. I looked at him sharply and I could've sworn I heard Selene hiss at his hidden insult.

"And do you believe them stupid enough to try launching an attack when they are this outnumbered" I countered.

"He's right gramps" Clarisse continued. "It's not like we're gonna say some dumb shit like, if we're gonna die then we're gonna take as many of you with us as we can. Plus I've seen those two up there in action first hand. I for one don't wanna get on that death dealer's bad side." This of course got Selene's and mine's interest.

"You say you know us, from where?" Selene demanded. Clarisse softly chuckled to herself. The guard raised his gun to hit her again but Eve shot to her feet causing the man to freeze.

"That woman knows my parents in some way. Hit her again out of spite and I will personally beat you to death with that gun." Her eyes were jet black as she spoke with the irises being electric blue like her mothers, the proof of a perfect union between lycan and vampire, a pure hybrid. It was my first time seeing it and I couldn't remember ever seeing anything more beautiful, besides her mother of course. The guard gulped and quickly backed up.

"Wait you two got a kid." Clarisse shouted incredulously, shifting her gaze from Eve to us then back again. "Oh yeah, that's your kid alright. The eyes are a dead giveaway. And here I thought it couldn't get monstrous than that guy" she said jabbing a finger at me.

"Answer me. How do you know us, from where?" Selene demanded more forcefully, her eyes turning white for added effect. "Whoa, don't remember you being able to do that, but to answer your question. Why don't you think back to around thirteen years ago? The raid on Lucian's den by the vampires." Selene and I glanced at each other in understanding at her words, then back at her.

"You were there weren't you? You were one of the lycans under Lucian" I said.

"Bingo. I saw when your ass came flying though that wall. Watched you turn into some entirely different thing in the water. And when you took on Victor in a one on one fight, gotta say I was impressed until, you know, Victor started kicking your teeth in. Then watched little miss vampire here slice his head clean in two with his own damn sword to save you." She started laughing loudly. "Man we so did not see that coming. But afterwards we decided it would be in our best interest to retreat rather than take you two on." So she was one of the lycans that were watching us that time. The world truly is a small place, for us to meet again like this. Eve looked at her mother with awe after hearing the story, but then my father step up, trying his best to look brave.

"Son, w-what is the meaning of all this, what have you been doing all these years? What are these people talking about? Don't tell me you became one of these monsters? He begged and it hurt to see him, to see them like this.

"In order for you to understand I would have to start from the beginning. But please know that I never wanted this for any of you." I replied to him.

"Yeah well it's too late for that now. So start talking before I decide you can live with only one of your testicles." Blaire shouted back at me. Is she still angry with me, and since when does she threaten people like that. Then again the last time I saw her she was like, three. I took a deep breath to arrange my thoughts before I began.

"Once upon a time" I started and was immediately interrupted.

"Really dude, you're gonna start off with once upon a time. Well aren't you Mr. Original." Really, that's what she's nit-picking about.

"Hey I can tell it however I want to. So just shut up and listen." I got I bit irritated. And Selene didn't exactly help giving me the whole 'really, you're auguring with a child' look.

"So like I was saying. Once upon a time there was a man named Alexander Corvinus, a Hungarian warlord who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century. Just in time to watch a plague ravish his village. But he did not die like everyone else, instead his body somehow changed the virus, molded it to his benefit. He became the first true immortal."

That's great for him and everything. But what does it have to do with us." My uncle Andre said, I sighed at his impatience.

"I was getting to that part. Anyway, years later he fathered three children, two of which were twin boys. The twins named Marcus and William were born with the active strain of their father's virus while the third child was born with it in a dormant state. We don't know how or when but William was bitten by a wolf. The beast's DNA reacted to the Corvinus strain in his blood making him the first lycan. And likewise Marcus was bitten by a bat and gave rise to vampires." At that point Thomas turned to me with confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about? Was Victor not the first of our kind?" There was the sound of stone being crushed and I turned to see that Selene was gripping the armrest of her throne far too tightly."

"No he was not. That was simple one of his many lies." You could hear the sheer hatred she held for him in her voice. Ever since learning the truth, Victor had become a touchy subject for her. Meaning that if you ever brought it up, she would touch you in a violent and painful way. I resumed the story.

"However William was entirely beyond control, killing without rhythm or reason and the lycans he created were nothing more than ravenous beast. Never again able to return to their human form, he had to be stop. But Marcus could not bring down his brother of his own so he sought help from an old dying king. The king desperately wanted to live, to escape death he struck a deal with Marcus. If Marcus made him immortal, he would use his army – turn immortal as well – and wealth to aid Marcus in capturing William and destroying the beast he created. Marcus agreed and turned the king into a vampire. That king was Victor."

Every vampire in the room went silent foe none of them had ever heard of this before, wholly believing that Victor was the first of the vampire race. While neither my family or the lycans seemed too interested in it.

"So what happened next dammit? Hurry up and get to the good part." Blaire shouted at me. "Yeah, what girlie said. Did he catch William or what?" Clarisse piped up.

"Yes, he did. Most of the lycans were exterminated and the rest were kept as slaves, guard-dogs to the vampires when they slept during the day." The lycans did not like that part, growling with murderous looks in their eyes. "William was imprisoned in a secretly built custom prison. And everyone who knew of its location was killed including the family that was hired to build it." I stole a glance at Selene, noting that her face was as unreadable as a stone wall. But I knew better, she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling, not from me. The Eve gasped barely audibly and her eyes flew to her mother's face. No doubt seeing Selene's memories of that brutal night, however Selene remained unchanged, refusing to let her emotions out. I swore internally to make it up to her later.

"Except for one young woman who he spared for two reasons. First was to keep her around as a map, the only way of finding William's prison should he ever need to. And second was because she reminded him so much of his daughter, Sonja, who he had condemned to death." There was a collective gasp in the chamber as everyone was stunned by this truth. Murmurs and whispers were thrown back and forth. Thomas and David were staring at me speechless.

"Why, why would he do so such a thing? Why would he kill his own daughter?" Eve finally managed to ask what everyone wanted to know, but before I could answer Selene cut in.

"Because he was a heartless coward, Sonja, had broken the covenant and had taken a lycan as her mate." Every vampire knew this law, and the consequences should you break it. But to believe that Victors daughter had done so. "Impossible, there's no way that that is true" Thomas screeched.

"But it is" I pick up "I saw it happened as if I was there." "How could you know this, um, sire." He demanded but pulled back when he saw the look on my face. "I gained them form the blood memories of the one who bite me, the lycan who was Sonja's lover, Lucian." Thomas's face went slack at the name and the lycans in the room went wide eyed. They were stunned into utter silence, but not for long.

"Wait wait wait hold the fucking phone. You're telling me that Lucian was banging Victor's daughter behind his back. Damn, my respect for the guy just went way up" Clarisse declared, much to the agreement of the other lycans present.

"Well that's one way to put it, but that's basically it. Now here's the real kicker. Sonja got pregnant, and do you know what you get when you cross a vampire and a lycan."

"A hybrid, she would have given birth to a Hybrid, the very first one to exit." Eve answered, realizing that she was not the first Hybrid to have been conceived, but to have been born.

"That's right dear. And of course Victor found out and saw nothing but disgust in her. But the truth is he feared it, a union of the bloodlines would undoubtedly be too strong for him to control. And he feared that the child would one day usurp his power from him. So rather than risk that he had them both captured and chain. Then he had Lucian tortured in front of her for hours. And at daybreak, he, open the ceiling to the room, flooding it with sunlight, incinerating her and the unborn child right in front of Lucian, simply because he was afraid of it. That ladies and gentlemen is what really started the war. That was the last straw." The room went silent, no vampire daring to make a mocking comment, not after hearing that.

"So that's how this got started huh." Clarisse said seriously "But I still don't get how you're involved yet."

"Yeah, what she said" Blaire chimed in. Why couldn't she just listen like the rest of the family? "You see Lucian broke out that night and started the revolt against the vampires. He's the one who created lycans capable of controlling their shift. But the lycans were losing, so he conspired with a power greedy vampire named Kraven (really, Victor left a guy with a name like that in charge. That's just begging to get stabbed in the back) to fake his death and disappear. Then he hit upon an idea."

"Yeah I know, I was there remember" Clarisse interjected. "He was hunting down the human descendants of Alexander Corvinus and he found you. He was gonna use the pure Corvinus strain in your blood to make himself a Hybrid and gain enough power to kill Victor. But that plan kinda went south." Then she looked at Selene. "I get that you wanted to protect your man and all that but I'm sensing more to this story." but Selene didn't answer, she couldn't answer. So I did for her.

"Do you remember when I said that Victor killed the family that built William's prison?" I watched the gears turning over in head as they clicked into place. Eve decided to clarify the matter for every seeing as she'd already seen it through her mother. "The one Victor spared that night was my mother." She then turned to her mother. "But why, why would he go to such lengths just to hide William. Why not just kill him instead." Selene took a moment to compose herself then answered. "Because he was given a warning, should William or Marcus perish then all those in their bloodline would follow them to the grave. For that sole reason, Victor never tried to have Marcus assassinated for fear of his own life. Nor did he kill William because that would have meant the end of his slaves. Of course we now know that it was false seeing as both Marcus and William are now dead."

Thomas looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. Everything he believed and respected about the great elder was now exposed as lies. But David looked confused. "If your true reason for you killing Victor was betrayal then who killed Amelia?" Selene just sighed. "That was Kraven and his men. I was reporting my findings on Lucian's motives to Victor at the time of her death. He was in leagued with Lucian, who needed the blood of a powerful elder. Their plan was to have the lycans ambush Amelia's convoy and kill the council members. And he was to murder both Marcus and Victor while they were still in hibernation. That is until I threw a monkey-wrench into that plan by awakening Victor ahead of schedule." She explained to David. "Heh, so Victor turns you into a vampire after slaughtering your family and you serve him blindly for over six hundred years thinking that we did it. Then turn around and commit the same crime his daughter did. That's really fucked up lady." The youngest lycan that goes by the name Reejus said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, it is" was Selene's simple reply. "But you did kill Marcus did you not, what was your reason in doing that pray tell." Thomas was still trying to secretly slander the vampiress, which of course did not escape her notice, or mine. However Selene's face gained a smug little smile, ready to enjoy deflating his ego and who I was to stop her. "Because I was asked to" Was her response. Thomas's face turned sour, "And who was it that asked you to do this."

"Alexander Corvinus himself" she said that loudly so everyone heard her clearly. If this were a cartoon then everyone's jaw would have just hit the floor. Thomas looked like someone just put a waxed strip on his cheat and tore it off. "Ridiculous" he shouted "why would the founding father ask you to kill his son, no, just claiming to have met him is blasphemy in and of itself."

"I was there" I countered. "We were on the run after killing Victor when Marcus caught up to us. He had become a vampire dominant hybrid after drinking the blood of a lycan Victor had killed. But he wasn't hunting us for killing Victor; in fact he was glad that Victor was dead. He never forgave him for hiding the location of his brother's prison from him."

"Wait if he wasn't hunting you to avenge the death of an elder. The why was he?" David asked. "I would also like to hear more about my Ancestor" Eve threw in.

"I'm getting to that, patience. So, he was hunting us for two reasons. One, he wanted the necklace I was wearing."

"Really, the guy wanted to steal your bling." Blaire said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at her. "Yes he wanted my bling. You see I had actually taken it off Victor when we killed him, who had taken it off Lucian, who had taken it off Sonja the day she died."

"What the fuck. It sounds like anyone who wears that thing ends up dead. Was it curse or something?" she asked a bit skeptically. "I guess you could say that. After we evaded Marcus Selene and I hid in a old garage until sundown." I heard Eve gasp loudly this time and turned to her. Her eyes blown wide and she was blushing furiously. OK that's weird, I then turned to Selene but she too was reacting in nearly the same way, turning away from me and flushing slightly. _What the hell is up with, wait, oh no, don't tell me Eve just saw the memories of when we were in that container. No, not that, anything but that._ I desperately thought to myself but their reactions proved my fears correct. Note to self, work on controlling this link ability immediately.

"Um, you gonna finish the story or should we make up our own endings." Blaire said snapping me out of my reverie. "Um yeah, so Selene recognized the pendent as something she'd seen before in her childhood. But at the time she couldn't remember why so we tracked down the old official records keeper Andreas Tanis. And that was when we learned why Selene's family was killed but she left alive. We also learned that that pendent was actually one of the two keys to unlocking William's prison." The lycans were practically giddy at William's name.

"Holy shit, I've always seen that thing draped around Lucian's neck, he never took it off. Wait he didn't know what it was did he? Clarisse boomed. I shook my head "he probably didn't or he would have looked for William himself I believe. Anyway Tanis knew nothing more and rather than having Selene kill him he directed us to a man named Larenz Marcarow who actually turned out to be Alexander himself. Apparently he and his human followers have been keeping the war and bloody history of his family contain and hidden from the rest of humanity. I'll admit it was a bit of a shook meeting my ancestor face to face like that."

"What was he like?" Eve asked excitedly, boring into my eyes to see if she could see him. "He was a noble and righteous man. That much I could tell from the little time I spent with him." "Then what happened" she inquired. My face grew serious but Selene was the one who answered. "Then Marcus found us. He attacked the ship and killed every human on board. Then he and Micheal fought and by the time I got there it was too late. Micheal had lost and I thought-" she struggled to compose herself and get the words out. "I thought he was dead. Marcus had destroyed his heart. Then he attacked me and gained the location of William's prison from my blood, I managed to get away though. Then I was escorted back to Alexander's chamber he had already been attacked and fatally wounded by Marcus, who had also stolen the two keys."

Wait, if Alexander was the first immortal then wouldn't it stand to reason that he could've killed Marcus or Williams and prevented all of that bloodshed." David voiced.

"Yes he could have, centuries ago. But let me ask this to you Thomas and to you Jonathan. Would you, if it meant saving thousands of people, kill your sons. They didn't even waste a second to deliberate, shouting "NEVER!" in unison. "Exactly. No matter how monstrous Marcuse or William became, they were still his sons, and he could never bring himself to kill them. That is why he gave me his blood, giving me the power to stop Marcus and making me the only vampire in existence that is immune to the sun." She turned her eyes white to show the power she had gained. "But I was too late to prevent him from freeing William. My team was turned to beast and I was nearly overrun. Until Micheal arrived, completely healed and saved me." She looked at me lovingly and Eve was smiling from ear to ear. "Together we defeated the mad lycans; I killed Marcus while Micheal literally tore William's head in two." Selene's face now took on a darker shade. "What we did not foresee was the aftermath of Marcus's actions."

"What do you mean" David raised. Selene breathed deeply before continuing. "The reason Marcus had wanted to free his brother was because he intended to create a brand new race in the image of what he had become. But to do so he was going to eradicate the first two species with William's help." Now everyone's faces also grew dark. "He intended to kill his own people. That's like a king leveling his own city to build a new one." My uncle Andre said. "That man must have had a serious god complex." My aunt Maria also made herself heard.

"If we had not stopped them then every vampire and lycans would have been hunted down and kill by them. However Marcus's final act of defiance against his father is what brought us to this state." She added.

"Yeah, in killing Alexander he killed the man who was keeping our world curtained off from the human world. Alexander's death is what led to our discovery by humans. And now both our species faces extinction by the humans, which is why I had you brought here." I directed that at the lycans. "I want to make you a proposition."

"I'm listening" Clarisse said narrowing her eyes. "I want you to join me. I plan on uniting our clans and fighting the humans, what do you say?" the lycans looked at me like I'd grown a second face out my neck.

"Um this place got toilet paper?" She asked

"No I don't think so, why"

"Because you just spouted a whole lotta crap, you want us to work for you. You're either stupid, insane or insanely stupid. Give me one good fucking reason why we should do that." She spat out.

"First off I want you to work with me not for me. Let's get this straight right now I am neither vampire nor lycan, I am both. And as such I will rule both equally. Secondly, I don't see you having better options. Here you'll be given food and safety. You will be train and armed for the war ahead. Out there you'll hide like rats until you're tracked down and killed. And thirdly once this is all over, if you're alive, you will be free to live how you chose. Not chain or hunted but giving a decent shot at life after centuries of hate and scorn. I know it won't be easy at first but I'm sure we can come to a compromise in a couple decades."

"Damn, that's actually a pretty good reason." She mused. "Wait boss you seriously be thinking 'bout accepting this guy's offer. I war with the humans; we'd be overrun by them in an instant." On e of the male lycans said. "Dude I never said we were goon launch it now. A war of this magnitude would take years to prepare for." "OK then but how you grantee us safety when we've already been attacked here?" the other one accused. "Simple, if any lycan or vampire is attacked while under my protection then the same will be meted out to their attackers as punishment. Meaning that if you are attacked then your attacker will be beaten to the same extent, and if you are killed, the all those responsible will share the same fate." I watched as she nodded then asked "whose gonna be training us exactly." I turned Selene and she stared at me cautiously. "Someone with more than six centuries of war experience, that is if she agrees, of course." She sighed before nodding "If you deem it best then I'll go along with it, for now." while she had agreed I could see the hidden message in her bright blue eyes, _I'm going to kill you for this._ "Well then we're in, so then how 'bout so food to get our strength back before we kicked the shit out of those assholes who attacked us huh." I nodded to her request determined to prove my words true. Then I turned to David, the only one I trusted here apart from Selene or Eve. "David, please take them and get them some blood. Then have the vampires who attacked them chained and beaten by the lycans to the same degree. Will that suffice for now?" I turned Clarisse, she and the other lycans were grinning from ear to ear.

"The once that's done I want you to go to every lycan den you know. Tell them everything I've said and extend my offer to them."

"Oh you got it, boss." I watch David escort them out. Then the vampires who had returned with Thomas came before me and kneeled. Pleading their servitude, that part was a little uncomfortable. As the remaining vampire began to file out of the chamber Eve turned to me; she had been quickly mulling the story over and now decided to speck. "Dad if all of that was true then what will you do about our human f-family. I mean they're involved in this now, right." Family was not a word she was used. She already thought that getting her mother then me back was a miracle in and of itself. But then extended family too, surly she must be thinking that this much luck couldn't belong to one person. "I don't know yet dear. In truth I have no Idea what to do." Luckily I didn't have to handle this alone; I had Selene by my side.

"Micheal do you know what I spent Six hundred years regretting?" she asked, I nodded. "That you couldn't protect your family that night." Now she nodded and I understood what she was trying to say perfectly. I truly would be lost without her by my side and I'm going to her support now more than ever. I rose to my feet and extended a hand to my queen and little princess.

"Then come on, let me introduce you to my family."

To Be Continued.

* * *

Author's note: So this chapter took me longer than expected to complete but I'm pretty satisfied with it. let me know what you guys think. And try to picture what I plan to do with the rest of the family.


	5. Chapter 5 - Corvinus Evolution

Eve's pov

* * *

It was, weird, the way my new found family treating me compared to how they treated my father. While I was showered with unexpected love and affection, my father was given what humans call, the cold shoulder. It was more difficult then I'd thought to comes to terms with, the prospect of a family that is. While I had accepted readily, more so yearned to know my mother and father, this was beyond even my wildest dreams. I listened as my father was chewed out for his lack of contact over the years that he had had with them. To the point where I watched as my cousin – the spirited one called Blaire – suddenly and with zero warning, kick my father in the groin. My mother and I both grimaced because it looked extremely painful. I was more or less at a loss for words most of the time. Having never been in something like a family meeting before, I was unsure of my place. And I would look to my mother whenever I was asked of my past. But for someone with no real family experience like myself, even I could tell that this was more of an interrogation than anything thing else.

"So son, you were frozen for the twelve years so I guess I can forgive you for not keeping in touch. And you were unaware of your daughter's birth which is a truly regrettable thing. But tell me that you do not plan to stay unmarried to this beautiful creature that sits beside you." I saw my mother turn her face away to look at my father shyly and wondered for the first time if vampires could blush. I couldn't help but find it quite amazing the speed with which they accepted all this. The world of monsters thought to be myth and the truth of the own lineage. I had always read about it when I was a child but this was the first time I truly experienced the trust and love of a family. It was a little overwhelming.

I learned as much about my new family as they learned of me. Like my grandfather Jonathan, he was a burly man, six foot three in height. He had short cropped dirty blonde hair, a trimmed beard and blue eyes. He was a carpenter and he had just celebrated his 57th birthday. He was a kind but stern man who valued family, respect and loyalty. He also loved cats. He told us of how my grandmother, Rebecca, had passed away four years ago from breast cancer. My father became saddened by that news and even though I never got the chance to meet her, so did I.

Then there was my uncle – he requested I call him that – Andre. He wore his hair in a tangled mess, no bread and his blue eyes had bits of green in them. He was shorter than his brother, just six feet in height and also leaner. He was three years younger than his brother and an easy going man. He loved to tinker and invent. He was very adventurous in his youth and as a result never settled down and had a family. He was a retired freelance journalist and said he even once traveled with a circus for two years. His favorite color is lime green and he loves lizards. His current goal now is to climb Kilimanjaro.

Next was my aunt – again also requested – Maria. She was the youngest, born seven years after Andre. She had long black hair that flowed almost to her hips and quite tall. Actually she was taller than my uncle Andre by an inch; he's very irritated by it. Her name changed to Cornwall when she got married. But her husband had died in a car accident a few years after Blaire was born. She's was a marine biologist who specializes in the study of orca's (killer whales). She's quite athletic because of her job and she took part in free diving events. She is fun and easygoing but also very observant and precise, always cautious of her words and actions. Uncle Andre says she's more of a fish than a person because she loves being on the ocean more than dry land, often joking that she's trying to find Atlantis. She apparently does not find this funny.

Finally there was my cousin, Blaire, my Aunts only child. She was the 'kick the bull in the balls' - which is not how that saying goes, but that's how she says it - kind of person. She was five foot seven with shoulder length chopper hair and a deep tan. She's been fired from every job she's ever worked. She says she has no problem respecting authority; she just doesn't respect dumb-ass authority. Uncle Andre described her as a cross between Ozzy Osborne and Pink, but she prefers the lead singer from Icon for Hire. She prefers the fun path in life and once attempted to become a falconer. But evidently the bird had scratched her so she cook it and ate it. She had turned nineteen two months ago.

Each of them are incredible and unique people and I loved them instantly. But how long would this last, they weren't immortal like us; even if they had the Corvinus strain they were still just human. "So where do we go from here. It's not like we can help you much in this insane plan of yours to wage a war." Uncle Andre said furrowing his brow."

"I know uncle and I would not ask you, any of you, to do so. But I have a duty now to protect not just our ancestor's legacy, but my family and the people who have chosen to follow me. The humans have showed that they will not accept our kind; they are far too selfish and greedy for that. Thinking that this world belongs solely to them." My father's words were laced with anger. "As a human I should take some offence to that. But I can't deny the truth of it. As a lover and preserver of nature I've seen the horrors than humanity has done to this world. At this rate there won't be much of a world left." Aunt Maria stated. "We destroy nature and slaughter every other species on the planet, somehow justifying it as our right. In my eyes humanity is nothing but a virus to this world." She continued.

"Look, son, I'm not so sure about this war business. But if you're doing this for family then I can understand that. Besides you think I would choose the world over my cute granddaughter and daughter in law." Jonathan said, causing both my mother and I to blush, huh I guess we could.

"Yeah Yeah enough with the sappy stuff, do we get to become immortal or what."

"We would not take away your-" "Hey save the whole 'we will not take way your humanity and taint your soul by turning you into immortal monster' crap sister." Blaire cut off my mother mid- sentence. Mom just raised an eyebrow at her. "Weren't we just talking 'bout how humanity is a fat sack a crap here. Now I was thinking, like do we have to become either vampires or lycans. Or since we got this pure Corvinus strain in us, like can we become something else entirely." I turned to my parents for clarification but they seemed just as confused as me and everyone else. "Oh come on people, are none of you seeing the potential here. Marcus created vampires after getting bitten by a bat right. And his brother was bitten by a wolf. So what would happen if we were bitten by something else, like a different species." From the looks on everyone faces no one had considered this possibility. What she was hinting at was the birth of entirely new races. I remembered the story father had told them about our origins and I realized that our family seemed to be an engine that drove evolution forward. Immortals, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, all caused by us, and now we were about to do it again.

"Wait isn't there a problem with doing that." I asked realizing something, they turned to me. "What Problem is that cos" Blaire tilted her head at me. "Well isn't the virus inside all of you dormant. So even if you were bitten by something, unless it was an immortal then nothing would happen to you right." My mother nodded to this fact, "a keen observation sweetheart. I had not thought of that seeing as Micheal was bitten by two immortal, Lucian and then myself." she said the words calmly but her eyes shone with pride. I smiled, that look was something I had always yearned for as a child and now I finally had it. "Hmm, know that you mention it I was once bitten by a dog when I was six. And my friends did use to say that I was a bit of a bitch, hmm, does that count." Blaire speculated "no, not even close idiot" uncle Andre snapped. "Calm down Andre. But still this is a problem we must somehow circumvent. Anyone got any ideas on how we do that." I admit I have no clue on that. So I looked to parents, surly they would have a few ideas. Odd, why did my father look so anxious, a little upset even. "You're all just going to go along with this so willingly. Become monsters, launch a war, and turn your backs on your old lives. For me there wasn't much choice but you guys..." he trailed of dejectedly. Mom reached over to hold his hand and gave her a weak smile in return. "For family, then yes" Grandfather said soundly. "Besides the lycans kinda took our old lives from us when they threw us in cages and were poking at our soft spots. So it's not like we have much it the way of a human life to go back to." Uncle Andre added. "And I find it highly inappropriate and insulting to use the term monster" aunt Maria added sternly. "Would you use such a term to describe the woman you love, or better yet your daughter?" Father's face fell at her words, realizing what they must have sounded like. He instantly shot mom and me an apologetic look, to which mom giggled. She seemed to find his awkward embarrassment funny; I guess it kind of was. "Look cos this is happening with or without you, so either get on board or get dragged behind, your choice. Now about those ideas." Blaire declared. Father just looked at them all incredulously then shook his head and smiled. "Thank you, all of you, thank you for doing this." He said, Blaire just rolled her eyes. "Alright already, just don't start crying ok. Ok back to those Ideas, anyone got one." We all sat in silence for a while but mother soon broke it. "I think I may have one" she said then turned to my father. "But you're not going to like it." Father's lips pressed into a hard line and his brows knitted together. He said nothing, just waiting for her voice her plan. She sighed before speaking "the research that the lycans were conducting on us at antigen. There may be something in those files that we can use." My eyes went wide at her suggestion, my father's face mirroring my shock. "Selene what are you saying. You would-"

"Use their information and subsequently acquired knowledge, yes, I would. Besides we're going to need it, and everything else we can get our hands on for that matter." Her answer was strong and defiant. Even if father wanted to object – and he did – he could say nothing to dispute her and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Micheal this isn't some game of tag we're planning to wage, this is war. And the battlefield is no place for misplaced emotion." At this point mom took the lead and I watched with ever growing respect and awe as she spoke. "Now there are three fundamental aspects to any war, information, manpower and firepower, and we are sorely lacking in all three. So which of the three would we need to attain first," she gazed around the room for answers. "Um information," I said. Everyone's eyes turned to me, my mother's eyes urging me to continue. "Well I just thought that if we don't know alot about who we're fighting or what they can do, we could lose." I looked to my mother to see if I was right and swelled with pride at the smile she gave me. "That is a very astute observation young Eve." "Yes it is, precisely correct." My aunt praised me, then my mother added praise of her own. "Those with greater knowledge of battle, the battlefield and of their opponent's strengths and weaknesses, stand a greater chance of victory."

"Alright then, where do we get this Intel? I trust you have some sort of way to accomplish this" grandfather posed and my mother nodded. "I may have a reliable source" she said with a knowing smile. "Now Blaire you said something about become something other than a vampire or a lycan. What did you have in mind exactly?" father asked. "OK, so, if we get this pure strain thing in us active, and we mixed it with something like ohh, let's say, a falcon-". "Oh come on, really, the falcon thing again. Didn't you eat the one you tried to raise." Uncle interjected with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Hey that bird was being insubordinate. He should have known that if you bite the hand that feeds you, your master has the right to eat you." My cousin said with a huff. Everyone just kind of sweat dropped as she pouted. "Sweetheart I don't think that's quite how it goes." Auntie chided her with a giggle. "Details mom, know let's get this started already." She was practically bouncing out of her seat now. Father just shook his head at her antics. "Alright then, I suppose I can't stop you. Do you guys at least have whatever it is you want to become in mind. Like what species you'll choose" he asked. "That depends, where would we be able to find a large enough selection of creatures we could choose from, or find the ones weal ready have in mind." grandfather asked and everyone began to think on it. Then I simple said.

"Um, how about a zoo," to which they all looked at me funny. I kinda shrank back and was about to sideline what I had just said when they all slowly nodded in recognition of it. "Good idea cos. A zoo is like a one stop shop for a variety of animals." Everyone nodded and cheered my idea, my mother and father once again looking at me with pride. The joy their gazes instilled in me was almost too much to bear. "If you don't mind, what I have in mind requires a slightly different destination" Aunt Maria said, and all heads turns to her. "What does that mean mom?" Blaire asked, receiving a shake of the head. "If it's all the same to you I'd like to keep it a surprise."

"Then if everyone's choices are made I would like to add one more crucial detail. One that cannot be overlooked and must be made clear" My mother asserted. We all looked at her confusedly. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "There is a very real risk to what you are all about to undertake. When William was bitten, he became a raving out of control monster. He lost his humanity completely, the same as the lycans he created long ago. And the chance of that happening to one of you is extremely high." She looked each of them in the eye to convey the seriousness of the matter. "Think this through carefully before you proceed, do you still wish to continue" she added. After about a minute of silence, Blaire decided to answer for them. "Um, duh, of course we're going through with it. To remain a weak dependent human, or, become hot and young with awesome powers immortal. Not much of a contest of choice there." even I could see that there wasn't. The others voiced their agreement and Mother nodded at their firm resolution. "Very well then let us begin."

We filed out of the room and returned to the main hall. David was still there overseeing the beating of the vampires who had attack the lycans by the lycans. "So, who's the chained up bitch now huh." Clarisse said, driving a kick into the ribs of one of the vampires. Thomas watched in quite fury, clenching his fist. When he saw my father he scowled at him before turning and walking away. David then called enough as he saw the vampires had been sufficiently punished. However this left a sour taste in the mouths of the vampires who witnessed it and I could sense the hate and distrust building. Father must have sense it as well for he quickly stepped forward. "Like this stand as testament. Those who commit acts like the ones done tonight will be punished in kind. The prejudice of the past will not be tolerated here. I know what I'm asking of you is difficult. But try to find a way to get over your differences, or leave, your choice." He scanned the room to see who would get up and walk, no one did. They knew they stood a far better chance of survival in here than out there. He then looked at the lycans sternly. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves, for this will not happen again. Now is our agreement still standing?" he asked them coldly. Clarisse made a show of placing her hand over her heart and kneeling. "You sir, have proven to be a man of your word and for that you have my utmost respect and loyalty. I will carry out any command you give me." She said and then the other lycans followed her gesture in suit. "Good. Then as agreed before, all I need you to do right now is spread the word. Everything you heard tonight, bring as many as you can." "And what of the ones that that won't follow?" she asked raising her head. "Then leave them be. I won't force anyone to follow me." father replied. She bowed then stood to her feet. "Then we will begin now" father nodded and the lycans left the room to begin their mission. "David, I'm sorry to asked too much of you but I have another request of you." David turned to my father, actually proud that he was trusted in so much. "What do you need me to do" he asked eagerly. "I need you to take my family to the zoo" father said with a straight face. The look of confusion the crossed David's face was priceless; it was all I could do not to burst out laughing. "Um, s-sure, I mean yeah I can do that. Um why?" he asked still confused a bit. "I'll explain it later" dad said curtly. "Mom, dad, can I go with them, please." I asked as sweetly as I could, only to receive an abrupt "Absolutely not" from my mother. "There's no way I am allowing you to leave my sight, not again." she said forcefully but I could detect the slight sliver of fear in her voice. Her eyes darted to my father's for backup, but I applied pressure of my own. "Father please, I'll be safe. David will be with me and others guards too. Please dad I want to help as much as I can." He was in deep thought as my mother stared at him incredulously. "Micheal you can't actually be considering this, can you" she said disbelievingly. I motioned for her to lean closer and when she reluctant did I whispered to her. Hoping my dad's heightened hearing could not pick up my words. "Mom, this is your chance to have some alone time with dad. I promise I'll be safe." I pulled away after and mom straightened up immediately and cleared her throat. "W-well since you put in that way it makes it quite hard to refuse. Fine then, you may go. But you must stay by David's side at all times and I want you back within this coven before sunrise. Is that understood young lady." She said trying to sound stern, which is hard to do with a smile on your face. "Um, what just happened? What did she just say to you Selene." My father said with a puzzled look on his face. Mother quickly removed the smile. "Um nothing important dear, anyway you and I have much to discuss and plan for. And I want to contact my source as quickly as possible. So let's get started." With that she took him by the hand and led him back to their quarters, a little too fast to be considered a casual pace. I smiled at my mother's apparent impatience, and then turned to David.

'Alrighty right, let's go make evolution jump forward again shall we."

To Be Continued.

* * *

Author's note: Hey peeps. This is my first chapter from Eve's point of view so I hope I did well. Let me know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6 - We Plan War

Eve's pov

It's amazing what one can accomplish in a single night, especially when one does not sleep. We had successfully raided a zoo where my grandfather, uncle and cousin – convenient that it had an aviary section - found the animals that best represented them. After taking a blood sample from each, we next broke into an aquarium to obtain the final blood sample for my aunt. The whole trip had taken us a little over four hours to complete. Now we were racing back to the coven quickly, David eager to get me home before my mother could freak out and hunt him down. I tried to assure him that she currently had, _other_ , things on her mind, but he drove at a break speed all the same. And also I simply did not wish to be in the coven with my parents at this time. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, more than there are words to describe. But having this special connection to them was not always a good thing. I had already seen far more of my parents tonight than I would like to tonight. I truly did not wish to see anymore, at least not in that way. There was also one other reason. Yet another new emotion I was discovering for the first time. I was experiencing my first crush, and the object of it was the man currently next to me in the driver's seat. I don't know how to properly explain it. All I know is that I constantly think of him. I feel somewhat lightheaded and hot whenever I'm near him and always get nervous when he speaks to me. Plus I find myself constantly trying to fix my hair and clothes. It was weird, I haven't even known him for more than a week but my heart flutters at the mere sound of his voice. Maybe this was normal, like when a handsome knight rescues the damsel and she falls in l-love with him. Yes that must it, but even telling myself that. I still get all tingly inside when he looks at me.

I had been so lost in thought of him that I hadn't realized that we were already back. As we walked back into the coven I made a mental note to conceal my fast growing infatuation. The last thing I wanted was my parents finding out that I had more than 'friendship feelings' for someone so much older than me. My mother must have sense me coming because she was already waiting for me. Ever since meeting her I had always found her beautiful. But now she was radiant, almost glowing with a serenity that was breathtaking. I guess her alone time with father must be the cause of it. She smiled and not just me but everyone was taken aback as she welcomed me home. I wanted to run into her arms like a little girl but I held back. She was so, Majestic and beautiful, yet frighteningly strong to me. Like an angel of destruction. I wanted to be like her, to have her strength and her love. "I take it that everything went well." She said snapping me from mu reverie. "Hell yeah it did. I am so ready to do this," Blaire answer energetically. "I take it that everything went well on your end also?" asked Aunt Maria. A smile ghosted my mother's lips for but a fraction of a second before it was gone again. "More or less, come along then, we have much to discuss." With that mother turned and led us to what well soon become known as the council chamber. Father was waiting for us and smiled as we entered the room, although I think most of it was directed at mom. He hugged me tightly and his warmth was so soothing I didn't want to let him go. Never in my life did I ever think that I would get this lucky. That freeing my mother would lead to this moment, to this much happiness. Mom cleared her throat to get our attention, apparently me and my father had slipped into our own little world. The rest of my family just stood there smiling at us. My father straightened up and cleared his throat. "Right so um we should get this thing started now, right." He said looking at mom. She rolled her eyes at him then became serious. This was the side of her that I had first met, the cold and distant vampiress. After everyone was seated around a large circular mahogany table, the first council meeting began. It consisted of just the members of my family, my mother and father, my grandfather Jonathan, Uncle Andre, Aunt Maria and my cousin Blaire.

"So was everyone successful" my father was the first to speak. Everyone gave him a satisfied nod. "And what did you guys get then?"

"For me, I chose the creature that best exemplifies the characteristic I live by, family, loyalty and respect as you well know. So my choice was the Lion" said my grandfather. My dad looked shock and impress at the same time. My mom just looked amused like she had somehow guest it already and he just confirmed it. She was far more perceptive than I realized, this could be bad for me.

"Well I chose a lizard, an Iguana to be exact. Everyone – except mother – looked at him a little puzzled. Except Blaire how gave him a more 'get away from me you perverted stalker' kind of look. Uncle rolled his eyes dramatically, "C'mon is nobody seeing how awesome they are. Lizards are the top of the respective food chains. They smarter, stronger and possess healing abilities second to none. They're apex predator's people." He vented and if I knew alot about lizards I would've agreed, but I didn't.

"Come now brother, no one is objecting to your choice." Aunt Maria tried to soothe him, which worked and uncle began to relax. "And what was your choice?" mother asked her. She paused a moment then said. "Well I gave our overall goal some thought. We will be heading into war and wars are not always fought on land. The military is divided into three main groups, land, sea and air. Therefore I decided to cover the group I know best with what I know best." Uncle Andre rolled his eyes at her. "She's planning to create a race of Free Willie people." He snickered, receiving a resentful glare from her. "I did not criticize your choice now did I? And I'll have you know that since Orca's are mammals, my chances of a successful conversion are higher than yours. Furthermore Orca's are the apex predators of the seas. You would do well to respect them." She seethed; he raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway please leave the seas to me. I have always wanted to put an end to mankind's rampant pollution of our oceans. Now I will have the power to do so."

"OK my turn now." Blaire declared, to eager to wait any longer. The one thing I was sure about with my cousin is that she just wants to have fun. She didn't care about all this humanity and monsters stuff. To her mortals and immortals were like six and half-a-dozen, the same exact thing. Earlier tonight when I had asked her why she wanted to become immortal, she said. 'Because I wanna be hot forever, besides if you really think about it. Every good person has darkest within them. Just as every bad person is capable of good. So it really doesn't matter one shit what you are'. She had this weird way of making sense to me. "So, since we already got a whole ton of land monsters, and now that we got sea monsters too. That leaves only one territory unclaimed." Uncle Andre releases a loud sigh of exasperation. "Open that hole in your face that makes words and I'mma slap a brick in your balls the next time you're asleep Uncle." Aunt Maria chastised Blaire for her rudeness towards her uncle while trying and somewhat falling not to laugh. I really want her to teach me how she comes up with that stuff. How she could be so rude yet so funny at the same time. "Anyway, like I was saying. The sky would be totally undefended right. So I picked something that would cover that weak spot. And that awesome creature is a Peregrine falcon." My mother made a low humming sound in her throat. "Why that one, could you not have chosen a larger bird of prey, like an eagle." Blaire just chuckled in her throat then folded her legs under her as she sat. "Nah I love falcons. Peregrines can fly at up to two hundred miles an hour. Not to mention do a whole bunch of other cool shit. But then again, none of this is gonna mean crap if we can't activate this pure strain thing in us." Everyone then fell into murmured agreement.

"There's no need to worry about that. Selene and I managed to get in contact with her source. We've arranged a meeting with him for tomorrow at noon." Everyone was surprised but delighted at the news. Blaire did a fist pump while I kind of just stared at my parents. Who was this source, wait before that. I wasn't expecting them to actually do anything tonight. I thought they'd be otherwise, you know, occupied at the time. "So now that that's covered, let's move on. Selene and I discussed this at great lengths and this is what we have so far. Once we acquire the necessary information and you all have been turned into, well we'll work on a name for them later. We will enter stage two – divide and siege." Said my father, clearly they had given this a great deal of thought. "Um, isn't it divide and conquer?" I asked puzzled. My mother smiled at me, the warm tingle was back in my chest. "No sweetheart. Conquering would mean winning and we simply do not possess the resources to do so. So we will lay siege to theirs." She clarified, receiving an understanding nod from the others. "However there's another problem we must address before that." Father took the lead again. "This coven is far too small to support that massive influx of people we're about to get, both in ability to feed such numbers as well as to house them. The incoming vampires and lycans will already prove quite taxing, but we may have a solution, and a crazy one at that." He said. Grandfather cupped his chin in his hand, "Go on, let's hear it then." But the one who answered him was mom. "Humans have a tendency to band together when they face a collective threat. And this will certainly be counted as such. This is where the divide part of our plan comes into play. Once you all are made immortal – should you survive that is – you'll be sent into the other continents to establish your own races. Of course you will be aided in the beginning." Everyone was shocked to say the least. I couldn't quite wrap my head around what she was saying, and I wasn't the only one. "What exactly do you mean by that," Aunt Maria questioned. "Well, in order to prevent the humans from unifying – like the US and China – we'll attack each of them separately yet at the same time. For instance, we – being the vampires and lycans – will focus our attentions here in Asia. While each one of you will begin taking over another continent" she explained to us. "Wait you saying we get our own continent." Blaire exclaimed almost falling out of her chair. "Yes precisely. Now it's just a matter of which one you wish to invade." This just got a whole lot bigger than I could have imagined. Now they were heatedly discussing which landmass they wanted. In the end it was decided that my grandfather was to take the United States, which would later include Canada and Alaska. My Uncle took Africa, as he could fulfill his dream. My Aunt would take the free oceans but would also take Australia as her main base. She liked the reefs there. And my cousin took South and Central America, which she was already planning to rename. Once there arrived at their destinations. They would be aided in setting up there first base, then they would be on their own. They all wholeheartedly agreed to this plan. "And what do we do about food. I couldn't help but notice that we each chose a predator species. So it stands to reason that like other immortals, our survival will be dependent on blood would it not." Grandfather raised that point. But of course my mother already had a plan for such a contingency. "Actually we vampires were already working on a solution to that particular problem a decade ago. We were trying to create cloned blood. It would have been our biggest cash crop as well as rid us of our dependency on human blood. We plan on resuming that research now." My mother could handle anything, and then my father took over. "Once you're settled, we'll establish some form of safe communication with you. Then you can start building your own covens. Target essential people first, like people who know who to fight such as police, soldiers and martial artist. To help you build up the strength of your coven. Then gather people who can gather information, journalist, private investigators, learn as much as you can. Build up and train your warriors while learning the in layout of your territory," Father explained. "And how long is all this suppose to take. Cause it sounds like it'll take a while.' Uncle Andre said ruefully. "We plan for it to take about five years, which really won't feel all that long once you're immortal." Mom said nonchalantly. "After that w will hold another council to prepare for phase three." It made sense to end it here for now; this was alot to take in at once. But to think they had planned this far ahead in one night. My parents were simply incredible and I felt privileged to call them mine. "So to conclude this meeting, for now our main focus is to make you guy's immortal, for that we need to make contact with Selene's source tomorrow. Then it will be on to stage two. So any questions, if not then let's call it a night." No one seemed to have any so father brought the meeting to a close.

We headed to our respective quarters to rest for the day ahead. I had my own room beside my parent's room. I mean c'mon, I am not a child; I'm more than capable of sleeping on my own. Plus it would just be weird, what if I saw them naked or something, which would be so wrong on so many levels. The next morning was the most peaceful one I've ever had. No one disturbed me so I got to experience sleeping in, it was glorious. I showered and put on the new cloths – probable from my mother - that were left on my nightstand. There was also a bag of blood there which I drank, I had gotten quite use the taste. I then went in search of my parents, being greeted and bowed to by the vampires I passed. I found them in the main hall going over a group of vampires with David. There goes my heart doing that stupid pitter-patter thing again. I tried to address them normally but of course my voice went just an octave higher when I said David's name. And of course my mother noticed it, why did she have to be so perceptive. She smiled sweetly at me but said nothing, much to my relief. "So what's going on here?" I asked trying to get my mind off its current topic. "We evaluating the vampires that your mother will begin training." David said, and then leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "So far though she is not impressed." He said softly and I had to struggle not to hyperventilate at his closeness. "Eve, come over here please." Mother said with that same smile as before. Oh god she knew, she totally knew I had a crush. I went over to her, keeping my eyes on the floor. "Now listen to me carefully young lady." I waited with baited breath for her to out me on my immature feelings. But instead she said. "As my daughter I will train you harder than the others so you should prepare yourself of it. You are a descendant of Corvinus after all; great things will be expected of you. And as my daughter you will exceed those expectations." She said the words with such pride that I was left speechless. Then she placed her hands on my shoulders and lowered herself to my height. Clearly her next words were meant only for me. "Furthermore, I am fully aware and understand your feelings towards David." Dear god I hope I'm not blushing like an idiot right now. But mom made it so that her back was shielding me from view. "He is quite attractive and he has been very kind to you. So it's easy to see why you care for him. However you are simply too young for such things, so for now focus on your training for it will be gruelling. I will not be your mother while training you; I cannot afford be soft on you. Do you understand?" I nodded in understanding. "One day when you are much, much older, you will have my blessing to pursue such things. Although we will need to find a way to gently break it to your father when the times comes, men can be quite incentive to these things." she said smiling and I couldn't help but smile to. I hugged my mother fiercely. Almost ecstatic at my first motherly advice moment with her and I could tell she felt the same. Dad came over and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Can I get in on this, or is it girls only." He said smiling warmly and I giggled. "Sorry dad, girls only" I said and mom just shrugged while father put on a fake look of hurt. Then I hugged him too. Then David cleared his throat to get our attention and my mother's face was a cold mask once more. The rest of the morning I watched my mother - with the help of David – assess the vampires fighting ability and make plans on how to train them. My father went off with Olivia the woman who treated me to establish the coven's medical division. As they were fellow healers, they traded many methods and techniques and also started to train others. When noon drew near it was time for us to go meet this source mom was talking about. I had to change into a canary yellow summer dress with red sunflowers on it. Mother also wore a dress, something she says she hasn't done in three hundred years. Even my father was actually wearing a shirt under his jacket, which was a first for me. He said that since we were heading into the heart of the city it was best to dress casually. We were on the road a few minutes later and my body hummed with excitement. This was our first family trip and I couldn't stop bouncing in the back seat, which of course did not escape my parent's notice. But they said nothing, only smiling as we drove on. I asked questions about everything we passed and they answered each one. I waved at another child in the backseat of her parent's car and she waved back. Then we arrive at our destination, a small restaurant in a not very populated part of the city. My mother took my hand and led my inside and not one person looked at us. OK maybe they took glances at my mom because she was so beautiful. But that was it; no one could tell that we were not human. Not even when they place a piece of sliver in our hands or shone UV light on them. Once through we went to a window seat to wait for the source, which wasn't long. I gasped as he slid into our isolated booth, of course it was him. "Well I have say it was definitely a surprise to hear from you Selene. And it's good to see you doing well." He addressed me and I nodded "It's good to see you too, and thank you for helping us back then." I said. "So your detective Sebastian, It's good to finally meet you. I'm Michael Corvinus, Eve's father." Father held his hand out to shake his hand. The detective took it and they shook firmly. "So your Michael, forgive me but I read up on you from when you and Selene when captured, and you gave your daughter a name, which is good to hear. It's a very nice name." Sebastian said giving me a soft smile. "Anyway, about what we discussed last night, were you successful." Mother said getting straight to the point. "Yes I was, although it had its difficulties." He said as he pulled a large yellow envelop from his jacket and passed it to my mom. She took it and opened it. Inside were two hard drives and some documents."That list contains the names of some very important people and political figures that are all tied to antigen in some way. Plus all the other antigen branches around the country. The two drives contain a copy of all the information we took from antigen after you single-handedly destroyed it. Which I still can't believe by the way, even though I was there." mom just rolled her eyes at his compliment and dad kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything. But there is one more favour I'd like to ask of you." Said mom to which the detective looked surprise. "If it's something I can do then I'll give it a shot." He carefully replied. "I would like you to monitor your superiors and report back to me on their plans. Raids, locations of covens and dens they may know, any plans to do with non-humans in fact, I would like to know about them as soon as possible." The Detective looked greatly taken aback by this request, and he should. Even father looked a little shocked by it. "Are you asking me to become your spy? Do you realize what you're asking me to do here? I could be thrown in jail or worse if I'm discovered." He said leaning toward her to keep his voice low. "I know" my mom said calmly. "Then why would you ask me to do such a thing?" he said. "Because I know you will, for forcing your wife to kill herself during the purge. It's why you helped me then; it's why you're helping me now. And it's why you will continue to help me. Furthermore you will be rewarded for your deeds. I would not just ask this of you," She said with certainty. "And what would this reward of yours be huh." he asked a little harshly. But mom just smiled. "Revenge and immortality," was all she said. Sebastian looked stunned for a second then started laughing. "Well now, that's pretty damn hard to say no to. And when would you make me immortal" he jested. "Right now if you wanted to, plus if the bite comes from me then there's no fear of being discover. As you would be immune to sunlight as well, who knows, you may even find love again someday." She replied regally. It was clear from the look on his face that that last line really got to him. He looked at mother with resolute eyes. "You've got yourself a deal then." Mom smiled as he took the handshake she offered. "I'm actually surprised you didn't ask what she wanted this information for." Father addressed the detective. "Heh I figured she was planning to launch a full on war with the lycans." Sebastian said, shrugging as he took a drink of water. Mom and dad exchanged a look then nodded at each other. "Actually" they said in unison, making him look up from his glass. "It's going to be a war with the humans, not the lycans." Dad corrected him. He went wide eyed and started choking on his drink. "Wait what. But I thought-" my mom decided to cut in. "Actually, regarding the lycans. Michael has decided to make them work for him. To have them help us win this oncoming war. But we're still going to kill the ones responsible for our imprisonment. Make no mistake of that." She explained to him and he nodded. "So what now, it's not a good idea to stay any longer. The staff might get suspicious as to why you guys aren't eating anything, even if you passed the test at the front door." Sebastian advised and my parents agreed. "Let's go back to the coven then. We can discuss this in greater detail now that you're on broad. And see to your membership into our ranks." My father said and we all stood to leave. Sebastian paid for his meal, realizing that it was to be his last human meal. We left the restaurant and where once again on the road, Sebastian close behind us.

For now I simply forgot about everything and enjoyed a nice drive with my mother and Father. The two most incredible parent's in the world, well to me anyway.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 - First Mission

Selene pov (The previous night)

To think that my own daughter would become my wing-man, just how far off the wagon have I fallen? Surely I wasn't that out of touch with my own femininity, was I? In six centuries of blind vengeance I had buried the woman within me so deep I had thought her gone forever. But Micheal had somehow managed to reach to the very bottom of my soul and dragged her out. Now I dragged him towards our room at an ever faster pace. My heart hammering like a teenagers - actually I am still nineteen - so well justified. My mind swirling with fantasies far above PG-13, some would put even an R rating to shame. My mind and body craving the twelve years worth of his touch that I had been robbed of.

I barely took notice of the vampires that we passed until I overheard a pair discussing with eagerness what kind of training I would have in store for them. This was when I remembered the position Micheal had put me in earlier. That I had agreed – simply to please him at the time - to train a new army of death dealers. Even if he'd known that I would not have refused him, how dare he put me on the spot like that. He at least deserved some form of punishment for his actions. My desire for him began to war with my desire to punish him and I was unsure which way the scale would tip. My internal battle continued until at last we arrived at our chambers. As soon as we were inside and away from prying eyes I had every intention of shooting him, multiple times.

However Micheal must have sensed my hidden animosity and immediately countered it. He quickly came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing tightly. He kissed and nipped at the nape of my neck, humming as he lightly bit the shell of my ear. My body instantly betrayed me, melting into his wondrous touch. My breathing spread along with my heart rate, my skin demanding more attention from his hands. My mind was the only one still not on board, still wanting to exact some form of injury. However this decision was put on hold until further notice the moment Michael's lips attack that oh so sweet spot just below my jaw. I moaned his name as his fingers began to rub slow circles into my thighs. I subconsciously took one of his hands and guided it to the zipper of my corset, the other to between my legs where a maddening heat was building. "Eager are we" He chuckled lightly into my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He pressed two fingers firmly against my concealed core and I threw my head back as a garbled cry tore up my throat. His musical fingers made the fire consuming my body dance to dizzying heights. My hips rolling wantonly as I mumbled his name repeatedly, and he loved the havoc he was wreaking on my sense.

Finally I could no longer stand his teasing as he removed my corset. I spun to face him and crashed my lips into his. Never before had his lips ever tasted so sweet and addictive. Even if it felt like it was only a few days ago since we had last kissed. To my mind and body, it felt more like centuries had passed. I craved his lips, his touch, and his love with a desperation I had never known before. The world around me faded to dull background noise as lust devoured me. We abandoned foreplay altogether as we furiously ripped each other out of our clothing. We did not even make it to the bed. Micheal swept me up into his arms and I wrapped legs around his waist as he perched me against the wall closest to us. He grounded his large hot erection against my dripping wet neither lips and clit as our tongues battled and our hands grabbed at whatever piece of flesh they could reach. "Micheal, now, please take me now, I can't wait anymore." I gasped out when our lips finally broke apart for air. He wasted no time trying to tease me as he rammed his cock into me so hard and fast I forgot how to breathe.

He had no intention of being slow or gently for he knew that was not what I wanted. I felt his claws dig into my hips as he began to use his hybrid strength while trusting into me. My eyes rolled back as he hammered into me again and again and again and again. Mini orgasms ripping through me with each trust and I dug my fingers into his broad back as I screamed his name, the burning coil in my belly winding ever tighter and tighter. Then he hooked his arms underneath my knees and slammed into a new spot deep within me. It felt like fireworks were dancing up and down my spine and I cried out even louder. Finally I simply couldn't take it anymore as I felt the coil inside me explode and the world went white. Every muscle in my body went taut as the strongest orgasm I've ever had in six hundred years turned me into a screaming quivering mass. If Micheal wasn't holding me so tightly I would have probably looked like I was having an epileptic fit.

As the spasms within me at last began to subside, my senses slowly returned. I finally noticed that Micheal had moved us to the bed and I snuggled into his embrace. I giggled to myself, feeling like a newlywed on her honeymoon. For the first time in centuries, I thanked god that I was alive. For sending Micheal to rescue me from my dark bitter loneliness, and for blessing me with such a wonderful daughter, slash wing-man. "I guess I should thank Eve for this little alone time she set up for us huh" he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him a bit shocked at first but quickly remember the fact that he had pretty good hearing. "I guess we should, although I think that I should be the one to do so. She would probably be very embarrassed if she found out you knew all along." He chuckled softly and I joined in. We laid in quiet bliss for while as he stroked my hair, simply enjoying the embrace of the other. I tried not to think of other things but sadly, I had to. We had taken on obligations we could not run away from, I sighed.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't." He said, drawing me in closer. I really hate it when he reads my mind like that sometimes. "I would not if it were not so necessary. But we must discuss what we plan to do. Especially about your family and how they will fit into all of this." He was almost as reluctant as I was to end our moment of bliss together...almost. "How about one more round, then we get down to the serious talk." The way in which he said this made it sound more like a demand and less like a suggestive question. And his words had my body thrumming with heat and desire again. I gave in of course.

"Fine one more round, and you'd better make it greater than the first."

The night after the meeting with Sebastian

I am a hunter. It is what I've done every day for the pass six centuries. But in the span of a decade I became a lover, then a mother. Now I am treated as a queen. I was fully committed now to the task of training this new army, Michael having given me plenty _motivation_ the night before. Earlier we had tried to decode the encrypted files of the research done on us we received from Sebastian. But the lycans were cautious and took steps to safeguard their work. Michael tackled what little documented work on our genetic makeup that we were provided us with. Since he was on his way to becoming a doctor before our fateful encounter. He had the most experience with biological and bodily sciences of anyone in the coven. Still this sort genetic science was too advanced for him, but he welcomed the challenge. Throwing himself into research and studying, determined to conquer it and gain new knowledge. I would expect no less from the man who had conquered my heart.

As he decided to tackle what he knew best, so did I. As I stood in a large room now re-purpose as a training hall. I surveyed the large number of young future warriors before me. Two hundred and six people stood before me, one hundred and three vampires and lycans each. Clarisse had not disappointed. She had managed to gather quite an impressive amount of lycans in such a short amount of time, which goes to show just how desperate to survive they were. I no longer held any malice towards the creatures, my hatred replaced with a sense of pity. And if Michael so chose to spare them then I would stand by his choice. I had appointed Clarisse and David along with Eve to act as captains. As such they were to receive a far harsher training regimen than the others, especially Eve. They would hold the most authority underneath the Corvinus family and lead entire battalions in the war to come. They had already earned the admiration and respect of their pairs, and of Michael and me.

"Alright listen up all of you. I am Selene, and I will instruct you in the art of warfare. So if you think this to be a game, or you believe it will be easy, leave now. For make no mistake I have no intention of babying any of you." I scanned them room quickly, waiting for defectors. There were none. "I know that this will be difficult for all of you, fighting on the same side after being at each others throat's for so long. But now we have a common enemy, one that we must- no, one we will overcome to reclaim this world." The gathering cheered with thunderous cries. "Now you will all be trained in the three types of combat. Armed as with weapons, unarmed and environmental." The first two categories were understood, the last one, not so much. "Um, what exactly do you mean by environmental mom." Eve asked me and I'm glad she did, it means she was paying attention. "It means how to use the terrain you find yourself surrounded in and the tools at your disposal should you find yourself weapon less. Sometimes, knowing how to best use your environment can mean the difference between victory and defeat, even against a greater force, remember this well Eve."

"Yes mother" she said and squared her shoulders. I had to fight the maternal instinct within me that wanted to rush forward and take her into my arms. These next five were going to force me to harden my heart in order to turn her into a fine warrior and worthy leader. "Alright then, let us began with the basics of hand to hand combat." This was how it began; I trained them for five hours a day every day. Eve David and Clarisse however were subjected to nine hours, the extra four being more intense. They did not disappoint, even taking it upon themselves to add an additional hour to their training themselves. Soon more began to join up and Eve Clarisse and David began to teach the new recruits the basics. I created a separate class for Michael's family. As they were still human they would require more, care.

Two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye and there were improvements all around. Eve especially had – because she bears my genes I would like to believe – progressed considerably. Although she still had trouble focusing at times. That is whenever she had to spar with David, or if he happened to be shirtless that day. I had talked with her about this and told her to focus on her training. But love is not something easily ignored or restrained, especially when it is young. I was teaching her in more than just combat but also in education as well. Slowly bestowing all the knowledge I had gain in my vast lifetime onto her. At times Michael would join us in the training hall, even though I trained him privately. Eve's face would just light up at the sight of her father and the hall would buzz with heightened spirits. She would always challenge her father and he could never find it within himself to refuse her any request. Whenever she could not be found it was guaranteed that she was with her father in his lab, learning all of his medical science mambo-jumbo.

A week later, acting on some Intel we got from Sebastian. We learned that two of the lycan scientist that were once involved with antigen during our capture. Were now trying to move a high-level person of interest from the Boscolo Budapest Hotel to the western railway station via Nagykorut in an attempt to smuggle him out of the city. Upon further investigation we learned that this person of interest - a young man by the name of Canice - was an extremely skilled computer hacker and data analyst. Earning himself a spot on Interpol's cyber terror watch list for trying to hack the KFC main sever for their secret recipe. Like hell we would allow them to escape with such a valuable person, or their lives for that matter. We quickly comprise a strike team consisting of Michael and myself, Eve David Clarisse and two others, Bisca and Fredrick. Once the plan was set, we suited up. Michael and I in our usual attire, while the others were given new suits created by Martha, the coven's self appointed designer. The uniforms greatly resembled the death dealer's of old and Eve took great pride in looking more like me. She even cut her hair shoulder length like mine, albeit a bit shorter in the back, making herself look even more like me. Michael even addressed her by my name once – he wasn't really paying attention - because of the close resemblance. Eve and I had a good laugh at that.

As we sped toward our target destination I once again went over the plan. "Firstly Bisca and Fredrick – the two newcomers – you twp will set up positions on the roof of the buildings adjacent to the front entrance and rear exit of the hotel. Your mission is to snipe any lycan who attempts to flee the building from those points. As well as monitor police and human activity going or coming to the hotel. Clarisse will guard the underground parking area. She is also to cut the power to the building. David and Eve you're assigned to the lobby; your jobs will be to cause a riot in order to flush the lycans out." Michael was insistent that David remain by her side to watch over her, not that she was complaining. The complete opposite in fact, she saw it as an opportunity to show off in front of David a bit. She immediately blushed however when she caught my knowing smile, which just confused her father. "Finally Michael and I will take the roof of the hotel and work our way down. They'll either run into us or try to flee out one of the exits, or just jump through a window. In either case it will be up to one of you, and please try to not kill the human they are holding. He can be extremely beneficial to us."

We slowed as Bisca pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and cut the power to the engine. As everyone did their final checks, I scanned their faces. "Is everyone ready" they nodded all around. "Good then Bisca Fredrick and Clarisse, get to your positions." "Yes my lady" was their unison answer as they leaped from the van, vanishing into the night to carry out their part of the mission. After a two minute wait it was mine and Michael's turn to take our positions. Michael turned to David, "Do not leave her side, understood." Eve just rolled her eyes at her father's over protectiveness; I found it quite cute when he acted in this way. It took us no more than a minute to reach the root with our speed and once we were there we began a slow decent into the building. We knew that Eve and David had begun their phase of the operation due to the panic induced screams of the humans moments after the lights went out. If all went well the lycans would realized they were trapped and try to escape through a window or head straight for the roof and right towards us.

The latter was more likely seeing as they had a human among them. And then my theory proved correct as they rounded the corner and speed down the same hallway we were in. My blood instantly began to boil in my veins and my eyes turned sapphire blue. I could hear Michael grind his teeth together to try and maintain control, but it proved more difficult for us than we had thought. Just as they were recovering from the shock of seeing us the lycans were suddenly thrown off their feet by something hitting them in the chest from the left. They hit the ground and started convulsing violently while Michael and I was left wondering what the hell was going on.

I replayed the scene in my head from before they dropped; now remembering the feint sound of glass breaking. I turned my head to left to see a large window, one of many lining the hall. In the window adjacent to the lycans were two small holes that told me what I wanted to know. "Don't worry boss lady; they ain't dead, just knocked out. I shot em with a low dose sliver nitrate round so they should be coming round in a couple of hours. Figured I should put em down before boss man ripped their heads off. Hope that wasn't outta line." Bisca explained over the comms.

So it was her was it, and I good thing she acted when she did. It was decided before that we were to bring the lycans back to the coven first for interrogation before they were executed. But Michael and I had nearly killed them the moments we saw them, the pain and anger of what they have taken from us proving almost too great to control. If not for Bisca station on the roof next door with her sniper rifle, these lycans would be dead dogs by now. I collected myself with a few deep breaths. "Good job Bisca, with that this mission is a wrap. Everyone withdraw now, we heading home." I ordered over the comms device and they responded immediately.

"Yeah, we should get out of here fast. I'm already hearing sirens." Fredrick reported in from his place on the opposite side of the building. "Aw man that was way too quick. I've haven't even gotten to really do anything yet." Eve complained. "We did not come here to play games young lady, now everyone get back to the van, we're leaving." I barked then turned to Michael who had calmed down. "We have to move Michael." He turned to look at me "Yeah we should. You grabbed the human, I'll take them." I nodded and we moved in on our targets. The human was so scared he wet himself then passed out, well that's attractive. Michael grabbed the two lycans by the ankles, and then threw them out the window onto a parked car below. I stared at him in shock; I mean sure their lycans so they'll survive the fall but still. He just looked at me blankly like nothing really happened.

"What, you said to get back to the van right. So consider this a short cut, now let's go." Oh well it's not like I care for the dogs anyway and they were going to suffer far more before the night was through. I shrugged then threw the human over my shoulder and Leapt with Michael to the ground below. My mind already spinning with the forms of torture I had learned over the years. Oh which one should I try first, I've always wanted to try trepanation, now might be my chance. As we loaded our quarry into the van the others caught up with us. I immediately assisted Eve for any injuries and then pulled her into a hug. Michael patted her head and told her that she did well; she smiled with pride at that. I soon noticed that Clarisse was in a sour mood but held off on asking her about it until later.

Soon we were speeding for home. That was around the time that the human woke up. He assisted his surroundings, realized that he was kidnapped yet again and seemed to just give up on being scared altogether. Michael who was sitting across from him decided to address him first. "If I'm not mistaken your name is Canice correct. Well allow me to say that for the time being you're safe. I do know what the lycans wanted from you but I intend to find out." The man seemed to be dissecting Michael's words then said this.

"Are you going to kill me later on then? Cause if you are then I would like some pistachio ice cream before I die."

TBC


	8. Side Story - That Time Of The Month

Author's notes: Alright so this is just a mini bonus story I suddenly got the idea to do. It was actually kinda inspired by teen wolf. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Reviews a like food for a young writers soul, so feed me people.

* * *

"Ok what's going on here?" Micheal asked as he arrived outside the door to his daughter's chambers. The small gathering of immortals bowed as they made a clear path for him. "We're not sure yet sire. The young lady has locked herself in her quarters with a few close friends and refuses to come out." Olivia informed him; Michael looked puzzled by the news. "How long has she been in there exactly?" He asked, and was then answered by David. "She hasn't left since last night. When I noticed she didn't show up for training this morning. I sent her closet friends to check in on her. Then they didn't return either so I came myself. Clarisse is currently the one in charge at the training hall. When I asked her to come out, she practically screamed at me to 'go the hell away'. David summarized. Micheal pinched the bridge of his nose at this news. It was one thing for Eve to be aggressive with others, but with David.

She had a massive crush on him didn't she? Although he wasn't supposed to know that, but it's not like he was an idiot. He could see the symptoms no matter how hard she tried to hide it. But he pretended not to for her sake, opting to wait until she was ready to share such information. Plus Selene had already spoken to her about the subject so no biggie. So why was she hostile toward him now, something must be really wrong here. "Eve, dear, it's your father, can I come in." Micheal tried persuading his daughter, only to receive a flat "no". "Eve what's wrong, you can tell me you know." He tried again, "I know," came the same flat tone. "Then can I come in?" he asked tenderly. But again he received a flat "no". Again Micheal pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did his wife have to have that secret meeting with her inside man detective Sebastian today? She wouldn't be back for at least an hour. Then he thought of a new approach. "Eve dear, at least tell me this. Is this something that I need to be concerned about? After about a minute of silence came the same flat "no".

With that Michael shrugged and then ordered everyone to return to what they were doing. Once everyone left he turned back to the door. "Listen honey, if there's anything you need or if you what to talk. Just send for me ok." After another long pause came an "Ok dad."

Selene returned to the coven a half hour before schedule. She immediately went to the training hall to see how her daughter and the others were doing. She was surprised to find her daughter not present. "David, where's Eve? Why is she not here?" The young man whipped around and everyone froze, clearly not hearing her enter the room. They all bowed to her but she clicked her tongue in impatience. "Where is Eve." She ordered more than asked this time. "The little Misses locked herself up in her room. We don't know why, but even the boss couldn't get her out. Heck even David here was turned away." This news greatly shocked Selene; it was ok for Eve to be a hostile towards others, but David. Something must seriously be wrong. She needed to get to her baby, now. Selene turned and dashed towards her daughter's room, picturing worst case scenario's in her head. She pounded on her daughter's door.

"Eve, dear, it's your mother open up." After a short pause came a hesitant "no". That unfortunately, was the wrong thing to say. "Excuse me, did you just say no to me. What part of that sounded like a request to you? Now you will open this door young lady or so help the son of god. I am going to pull out my gun and then I am going-" the door flew open before she could finish. Selene step inside and closed the door behind her. Eve was in the far corner, tied up in chains for some reason. There were four other girl's present, training mates and close friends of Eve. Two vampires named Tifa and Alia, and two lycan girls named Karra and Corra. Selene knew them well seeing as they were always together, like a girl band. "Ok just what's going on in here?" Selene demanded. They started looking at each other nervously. "Um, this isn't something easy to talk about." Said Karra "You see, for us female lycans, there's a time of the month when our hormones skyrocket. It can cause us to get really moody, violent and, well, horny. Apparently since Eve's a hybrid and just entering maturity, it would seem that she's come down with It." she explained.

Selene's face went slack. "Oh, um well, this is, um." She had no idea how to answer that. This was a problem she hasn't had to deal with in over six hundred years. How was she supposed to advise her daughter about this? Eve groaned from the corner. "This is so embarrassing. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially Dav- Dad." That little slip caused the girls to snicker and Selene to raise an eyebrow. Eve groaned again in the corner. Selene went over and sat down, cradling her daughters head in her lap. "So how long will this last." Selene randomly asked. "Oh about two days, then she'll be back to normal." Corra answered.

"Mom, please don't tell dad about this. Or, you know." Selene smile at her daughter and stroked her hair. "Alright dear, I won't. "Hey would you like me to tell you a story of my younger years?" Eve and the other girls nodded.

"Well this is a story of how Princess Diana of Whales really died. You see I was there that night."

The End.


	9. Chapter 9 - Stage Two Commence Part 1

Blaire pov

Finally it was time, after another three long weeks of waiting it was time. I've been waiting way too fucking long for this, to never age again, to become an immortal of my own design. I swear I gained like five wrinkles just form waiting. But it's not like I could speed the process up or anything. I wasn't a scientist or even a doctor. That Guy that Selene had captured, Canice was his name right. Now that I think about it he's kinda cute, you know in a nerdy kinda way, strangely my type. After he got over the whole 'Please don't eat me I taste terrible I'll give you gas,' and the pissing himself stage, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. It didn't take too much convincing to get him to believe our family history and even less time to convince him to help us. Apparently humanity wasn't too kind to him either. He then spent the next three weeks working closely with my uncle Michael to decipher the documents that chocolate cop Sebastian had given us. It's not like I was bored or anything during that time though, quite the opposite in fact. I did as much training as I could under the tutelage of Selene.

But god damn that woman is tough, I – no none of us could get a hit in. Not even David Clarisse and Eve, her star pupils. Plus on a side not that woman was fine as hell. To think that she still has a body like that after six hundred years. Now that is one river I wouldn't mind swimming in, if you catch my drift. Ahem, anyway aside from training I spent a whole lot of time learning stuff. About anything useful really, history, war planning, colonization, stuff like that. Plus I'd always find the time to mess with Canice. I don't know what is about him but I can't help but find it easy to just, talk to him. I could rant about anything and he'd just sit there and listen. And I mean actually listen. He'd ask me about my goals and what I really wanted out of all this and I found it so easy to be truthful and upfront with him. We'd gotten to know each other quite well these pass couple weeks. So much so that we were starting to get cat calls from my family. He was the one that called me personally to tell me it was time.

I felt like I could run there fast enough when in truth I was the first human member of my family to arrive. The other's arriving moments later, almost as eager as I was for this. We gathered in the counsel room as planned and Michael stepped forward to speak. "I would ask you all if this is what you truly want, but that would be pointlessly redundant. As you all know I've been working with Canice here." He gesture to the man in question, who bowed slightest. Then he sent me a secret wink, one small little wink that had my ovaries quivering. Yeah that does it, the first person I'm sinking my teeth into, is gonna be him. My cousin's voice pulled me out of my impromptu fantasizing.

"We've been trying to find a way to create all new immortals, and we have. We've discovered that by separating the original Corvinus strain from the blood, then splicing it with the DNA of something else. That creation of a new species is possible." I clapped at the news, "Bout freakin' time. If you'd taken any longer my boobs would've started to sag." That line got me smacked upside the head by my mother. "Pay Blaire's antics no mind," she said. "Regardless I do share some of her impatience on the matter. As I'm sure the rest of you are." She addressed the rest of the family. Gramps nodded then gave a grunt while Uncle Andre started to look a little fidgety. "Why do you look so uneasy uncle? Wait a minute; don't tell me you're chickening out on us." I glared at my uncle, he shook his head slowly.

"It's not that" he said hesitantly then turned to Micheal. "Um say, is it like possible to like, oh let's say, swamp out something you chose for something else." We all looked at him like he had just grown a penis out of his forehead. "What, the, fuck, are you talking about, cause I'm lost". He rolled his eyes at me then went on. "Look all I'm saying is that I want to switch the creature I picked. As it turns out Iguana's are vegetarians, didn't know that before." He said giving a small sheepish chuckled, I face-palmed. "So I'd like to switch out for something with a little more, bite." Now he was smirking to himself. "Just spit it out already, we don't got all damn day here". I shouted at him, my impatience getting the better of me. He threw is hands up in mock surrender, "Alright alright," he said. "If you must know, it's a Komodo Dragon. I had a vampire guard go get a sample a while back."

I would have answered back but my jaw had hit the floor and rolled off somewhere. "Hmm, I see no real problem with your choice. I'm sure you've thought it through considerably. Furthermore it would seem that we've been sidetracked in our topic here." My mom said, bringing the conversation back to its true source. This brought me back to the main point as well. "Oh man that's right," I turned the Canice. "You guys found a way to make us new immortals right." I asked him and he nodded. "Yep we did. So it's basically what Michael was saying earlier. We separate the pure strain, and then bound it with another DNA sample and presto. Although there is one thing, apparently this will only work on someone born with a natural compatibility with the Corvinus strain. In other's words it will only work on you guys." He wrapped up his speech and gained a whistle from Uncle Andre. "Oh and Sir Andre, granting your request is totally doable." He calling in a guard to whisper the command to him then sending the guy off.

"So would it be right to assume you've already create the serums designed for each of us then." Grandfather inquired and all our attention was on the poor boy now, god he looked nervous. "Um y-yes, we have. They're ready for you whenever you're ready." He answered shakily and I practically launched myself from my chair. "Well then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's do this." I shouted, lunging forward and grabbing Canice by the collar before bolting out the door.

GOD my heart was pounding. I mean, this was it, this was really it. I didn't want to hear anymore theories; I didn't want to wait another second. This was what I wanted and I wanted it now. Somehow as we were running, I went from dragging Canice by the collar to dragging him by the hand. Not that he was complaining about it. If anything he looked oddly happy about it, hmm? Well whatever the case it can wait till later. As we burst into the training hall we saw a few people there practicing some combat drill. "EVERBODY GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW." I wasn't exactly in the mood to be subtle, plus there was the added bonus of being a Corvinus. Our name got us instant respect and obedience, man I am so gonna abuse that privilege once I'm immortal. I spun around to face Canice only to catch him staring at my hips, his eyes quickly darted up to mine and I couldn't help but grin. "Dude, were you just checking out my ass?" I said stilling grinning, he spluttered on his answer. "W-what no, of course not, I was just-", he paused then squared his shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Actually, yes, yes I was. Sorry I just couldn't help myself, you're just so incredibly beautiful and -, oh man this is so weird right now." He mumbled out in a panic.

If I had doubts before, I didn't now, not after he said all that to me. I mean, I've always been self conscious about my body, never thinking myself beautiful enough, always wanting to improve something about me. But this guy for what whatever reason he had saw me as beautiful, saw me as enough. So yeah now I was sure, I was so making this guy mine, he just doesn't know it yet. "So where's the serum" I said trying to get over the awkward silence, noticing he wasn't carrying anything his hands. "Um about that, you sort of dragged me here before I could pick them up." He said laughing sheepishly. "Luckily for you I brought it" said Uncle Michael as he and the other's strode into the room. "Such impatience, I fear for the coven you will create," said my grandfather and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Since we are here we might as well get this started. Would you agree dear." Selene said turning to Michael, receiving a nod from him.

"Alright then, let's not waste anymore time. Eve, take your grandfather to his designated room, David and Clarisse, you do the same with Maria and Andre. They nodded with a 'yes sir' before taking said people to their predetermined locations. Now for those of you who don't know. The designated rooms are the places selected for when we were going to go though the transformation process. Seeing as we were going to be out of our fucking minds for a while, or worse... permanently. These rooms were reinforced to strengthen the walls and outfitted with vents to either pump in chloroform or something of a more, lethal variety. Plus they were customized to each of us. For instance my mom's room came equipped with an indoor pool, for, you know, if she wanted to swim.

Finally it was time; everyone was in place while Michael and Selene went to the control room. Then I heard Michael's voice over the installed intercom – through I guess the others could hear it to. "I won't waste my breathe trying to dissuade any of you, you've all made your choice. So if you're ready, let's begin." The one in my room with me to administer the serum was Canice. He came up to me and took my right arm, positioning the needle close to my main vein with shaking hands. I don't know why I did it, it just kinda happened. I grabbed him by the neck and yanked him down into a kiss that I'm pretty sure could set cloths on fire. When I broke the kiss and opened my eyes he was staring at me wide eyed. "Umm, w-what the hell was that for?" he asked bewildered. "So that I have something to fight for I guess." I said looking down; he suddenly seemed to be contemplating something.

Then without warning he looped his hand around my waist, pulling me in and crushing my body to his. Then he kissed me with a passion then basically had my panties struggling to take itself off, I mean holy shit he was good. We wouldn't have stopped had it not been for the interruption over the intercom. "Um ahem, if everyone is ready, we should begin." That snapped us out of it pretty quick; we looked away from each other in awkward embarrassment. "We are so resuming this later." I said to him and he was in full agreement, then his features took on a serious note. He repositioned the needle and looked me in the eye again. "You ready" he asked with now sure hands. I put my hand over his, locking my gaze with his and declared, "hell yeah". Together we sank the needle deep into my vein.

Hmm, so far... nothing. Wait did it work or not, please tell me this is just a lag effect. Canice had already cleared the room, would have been too dangerous for him to stay. So now I stood here by my lonesome, feeling like an idiot. "Hey are you guys sure you gave me the right serum, cause I ain't feeling shit." I would have complained more if it wasn't for the inhuman scream I heard then. My head snapped to sound and judging by the pitch I knew it was my mom. For the first time since we started this venture, I felt scared. That scream just now sounded animalistic, painfully, not like my mom at all. But I didn't have time to worry about that because just then the pain hit. I felt something snap inside me, my transformation had begun. I now take back everything I said before; I no longer want to be an immortal. Not if it meant this pain, this hell. Childbirth was more preferable to this. To having every joint in my body dislocated, every muscle torn, every bone contorted. I was reduced from an overconfident and all too eager wanna-be, to a screaming don't wanna-be in minutes. I could not only feel the changes within my body, I could hear it. See my bones snap and grow beneath my skin, see my skin change colour and texture. Feel the muscles in my back shift and thicken, then push outward past my shoulder blades. It was like my brain was divided, each part processing a different sensation yet all at the same time. The pain took presidents, the wonderment of it second. It was like being pulled through a taffy puller yet still being conscious of it all. Part of my brain consider suicide just to make the pain stop, contemplating if this was really worth it. A next part noted the feeling of something large and heavy, yet soft and wet on my back. Another noted how everything in the room now looked. I could see the dust in the air; see the motes as they swirled to every pass of wind. See the cracks within the cracks on the walls.

Then I noticed I was looking at my back. Or more specifically the giant fucking wings sprouting from my back. And when I say I was looking at them, I mean that I was literally staring at them. My head had turned a complete 180 degrees to see them. Two massive six foot wings growing from each shoulder blade complete with matching tails feathers. Wait, what, tail feathers. But this revelation was lost to the newest sensation, the feeling of my skull splitting apart. Have you ever had a headache so bad you considered decapitation? Now this is the part where things get iffy, meaning I don't really know what happened after this point. I do remember screaming over and over again, but that's about it. The human part of my consciousness was pushed out as the more animalistic side took control. All I really remember is bits and pieces after that.

Then I wake up, in the ceiling, confused, sore, and hungrier than Jesus after forty days in a desert. I couldn't make heads or tails of anything, wait, why the fuck am I in the ceiling. More importantly why does the ground look so close, like it's just an inch away? And are those, claw marks. Ok first things first, how do I get down. As if responding to my internal question my body moved of its own accord. Leaping from the rafter I felt something unfurl on my back and I glided gently to the floor. "Ok, that was weird." I said more to myself than to anyone else. I began to survey my surroundings, turning in a complete circle to take in the room. The scenery helped me to remember what had happened, the transformation. Suddenly everything made sense, I turned my head – amazed and scared at how easy it now was – to look at my wings. They were so beautiful, a warm cinnamon brown colour to them. Then I started noticing the rest of me, my arms up to my elbows were more of a rubber-ish texture than skin, my nails were two inch claws. I was taller – finally – about six foot five. My body felt far lighter than I remember it ever feeling, did I lose weight or something – sweet, bonus. My legs were very much like my arms, that same rubber-ish texture to my skin. From the knees down however, ending in, what the fuck, are those four inch talons. Now here's the really weird part. My entire torso, from my elbows and knees up to my neck, was covered with a soft, inch thick layer of cinnamon brown feathers.

As I continued to observe myself I heard sounds coming from outside the door. I turned to the sounds, my body instantly going defensive as the door slowly opened. There first person in the room was Canice, instantly my body relaxed. That is until the super massive lycan enter the room. I went rigid again and made a noise that was all new to me, a feral snarl. But Canice put his hands up quickly in a show of peace. "Easy now Blaire" he said as he slowly advanced forward. "No one is going to hurt you, I swear. We just want to know if you're alright now." I cocked my head to the side, almost attaining a ninety degree angle. What the hell is he talking about? I tried to answer him back only to discover that I couldn't speak. Panic started to well up within me and he rushed forward, sensing my distress and taking my hands- claws in his. "Everything's going to be ok now" he said while rubbing circles on the back of my hands with his thumbs. "You've been out of it for the last two weeks, but I think you're back in control of yourself now." I could feel myself calming down at his words, his touch. Until I really registered what he had said.

Two weeks, what the fuck does he mean by two weeks?

TBC

 **Author's notes** : oh man I am so sorry this took me so long. It was a combination of laziness and writer's block. But I got it out finally so please don't hunt me down and harvest my organs. Hit me with your thoughts afterwards. I would really like to know what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stage Two Commence Part 2

Blaire pov

Maybe it's because I'm still young that they say I'm still too naive in the ways of this world, that I don't know everything, not yet anyway. But there is one thing that I do know. And that is that I am never coming down, I am never going back to being human ever again. This incredible power, this rush of wind across my face, this wide open freedom. Who the hell would ever willingly give this up? I was already hooked on flying, hooked on the exhilaration of zooming through the clouds. I was now a denizen of the sky. But let me backtrack just a bit. It's been about a week and half since I gained control of my transformation. Since then I've been put through a whole bunch of test. Like having silver and UV nitrate dripped on my skin to see if I had a weakness to either. Which thankfully I didn't. Then there were the test to ascertain my top speed, strength and endurance. I totally aced all of them.

In terms of speed, I clocked in at about 210 mph in leveled flight, 570 in a dive. In terms of strength, I could lift 650 pounds clear off the ground, 700 plus if I pushed it. And in terms of endurance, well let's just say a plane would run out of fuel before I did. Even I amazed myself with my test results; I mean I knew I'd be awesome, but not by this much. You see I was under the impression that my physical traits would be boosted to that of the animal I had chosen, i.e. a peregrine Falcon. However I had not taken size scaling into account. Being as humans are many times larger than birds all the traits I now possess had been doubled, in some cases tripled, which explains why I became so much stronger than I originally thought I would. Plus there were the fringe benefits, oh the sweet sweet fringe benefits. I mean I'm like, never gonna age again, never worry about wrinkles or starting to sag, nothing. I am literally gonna be a hot nineteen years old, hundred and ten pound girl with a drop dead tear drop - not hourglass (bitches) – body for like, forever. Fuck it I practically have x-ray vision. I mean how freaking cool is that.

OK so the whole blood drinking thing took a while to get use to. But that was pretty much it, a means of survival. The only reason why humans were so disgusted with it was, let's face it, jealousy. Humans do not like feeling like part of the food chain, they like feeling above it. So when something else comes along that regards them as the prey. They find any justification to destroy it. Like 'oh it's an abomination' or 'it's a spawn of the devil'. Whatever helps them feel better about wanting it dead. Humans slaughter millions of animals daily for consumption, sometimes for profit, or just for fucking fun. Yet they call us the monsters simply because **we hunt them**. Before, when I had first arrived here and heard Michael's story and signed up for this whole war thing. I had only really been in it for this, for the immortality part. But now after thinking it over from a different perspective, a non-human perspective. After seeing through new, stronger eyes the horrors wrought upon the earth by humanity and the atrocities they've committed. Not only to everything else but to their own kind as well, I now firmly believed it. Humanity is the greatest disease of this world, and if left unchecked. They will destroy this world and everything on it, including themselves.

This war was more than just vengeance or survival, it was necessary.

Oh yeah that's reminds me, the council is being called today. I'd better get going before I'm late. A shame really, I now had a somewhat hatred of being on the ground.

As I made my way towards the council chamber everyone I came across bowed to me. Man I could really get use to this. On the way there I also ran into Canice, who immediately turned and walked away from me. Yep, guess he's still mad about the whole 'mauling' thing. I mean seriously, that was like a week and a half ago and I totally apologized. I had just regained conscious thought not to mention I was hungry as fuck. I mean yeah I like him, like a lot, maybe even more. But he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it's not like its all bad; I mean he's an immortal now, the very first one I've very created at that. Although not the way I had intended to. These were the thoughts running through my mind as I entered the chamber. "You late, again" Eve said as I took the seat beside hers. Custom made grand chairs just below the level of a throne, pretty plush stuff. "Yeah yeah I know. Things got weird a bit on my way here." I said with a sigh, propping my head in my left palm. "Let me guess, Canice" she inquired and I answered with a nod.

"Alright then now that everyone is here, let's begin phase two." Michael said as he took charge of the meeting. To his right sat his wife and queen - who we found out is now pregnant – Selene. And to his left sat Eve, looking more and more like a princess each time I saw her. Then there was me, my mom Maria, my cousin Andre and my grandfather Jonathan. We of the Corvinus family were now the new council. "Now this will be the first council we've held since you guys underwent your transformations. For some it was easier than others." I raised my hand when he rose that point. "Yeah I wanna now what was up with that. How come I was out of it for two weeks?" He scratched his chin a bit. "Well you should consider yourself lucky. Dad was out of it for three weeks, almost thought he wouldn't be able to control himself. But I think it more has to do with the intelligence level of the creatures you guys chose." He explained, but I just gave him a blank look, clearly waiting for him to continue.

"Hmm how best to put this, well I guess I should say that the more intelligent the creature chosen, the harder the transformation is to control. Since you and Andre chose relatively low intellect animals - A bird and a reptile – it was easy for you guys. Although the permanent wings situation with you is an unexpected side effect," I nodded in agreement. As it turned out I can switch between my human and immortal appearance, with one weird drawback. I can't retract my wings, they do shrink in size, however they permanently stay on my back. It's a bit of a pain sometimes but I've gotten use to it. "As for dad and Maria the process was harder, especially for Maria."

"Is it because Orca's are highly intelligent?" Eve asked while looking towards her father. I really wished she hadn't asked that cause that gave mom motive to start lecturing. "Actually Orca's are incredible intelligent my dear, one of the smartest species on the planet in fact. They're the apex predators of the ocean for a reason. In fact the-"

"OK mom that'll do. Plus I think a simple yes or no would have sufficed." I didn't mean to be rude but I had to cut her off or she wouldn't have stopped. "Anyway now that we have the jest of things can we move on to the topic at hand?" Andre asked as he waved away the previous discussion, to which everyone was in agreement. "I guess now is the time we implement phase two huh" Said grandfather. Selene then threw folders towards each of us and I quickly snatched up mine, excited to see what was inside. "These are you're new identities, passports, drivers licence, everything you'll need. Along with passwords to private offshore accounts belonging to the vampire – actually I guess they belong to us now. You'll be able to acquire all the money you'll need from them." I was liking the sound of that, "You sure 'bout that, cause I'mma need alot of money." What, I had to make sure.

"Trust me, as it stands we have enough capital to keep America afloat for eleven years. After all we have been acquiring wealth for centuries. So money will be the least of our concerns. However due bear in mind that withdrawing too much too quickly and too often, will raised alarms amongst the humans. So try to keep it to under ten thousand a month." We all agreed to the limits Selene set. "Now there is one thing that I **will** absolutely enforce. And that is that no children are to be turned into immortals." We looked at Michael weirdly when he said this, I mean, what the hell is that supposed to mean. "Yeah I'mma need some clarification on that." And I wasn't the only one. "Look all I'm trying to say is that when you're building up the numbers of your respective covens. Do not involve children, turn only adults. Start with the homeless and the nobody's, people that won't be noticed or missed." I wonder if I'm the only one here who finds this line of conversation weird, eh whatever.

"Ok can I just make two points here? First off, my race is going to be called 'Avian's'. Well that is they will be once I rename South America – such a rip off named by the way – to Avia. Pretty cool right, I thought of it a couple days ago. Plus we won't live in groups called covens or den's since those are for vampires and lycans. No, we'll live in colonies." Everyone was giving me an 'I'm impressed but this isn't the time for that' kinda look. Except for my mom, no she just rolled her eyes. "And point number two, I know we shouldn't involve little kids, not for as long as we can help it anyways. And if anyone from my colonies does so. Then I'll kill them myself, like the freakin' Voltori. I'm sure everyone else will do the same." Everyone voiced their consent. However Eve was looking at me a bit funny. "Um Blaire, what's the Voltori." She asked with her head tilted to the right. "Oh that, they were some kind of royal vampire clan from this movie I watched a few years back, what was its name again. Anyway the vampires in this movie glittered like a five year hop up on glue attacked them with a be-dazzler."

Selene's eye twitched when she heard that. "I'm sorry, did you just say that they, glittered." Man the way she said that made me worry for the cast of the movie. "Um yeah, but it was mostly this sappy romance thing anyway. Plus trust me, if the main actor who played Edward Cullen really was that kind of a vampire. You'd happily let him drain you dry, hell you'd mark a big red x on your neck for him." Well that joke went over real nice, they were all looking at me like I was creepy. "Yeah well let's try to get back on topic here shall we. Apart from what I said earlier, everyone is fully aware of the mission right." Thank god Michael steered the conversation back on point, he was answered by grandfather. "You expect us to forget such important matters my boy, of course we do. We are to lay-low while gathering Intel and amassing numbers. All while steadily chipping away at the government and military's power, right."

"So in laymen's terms, hunt them down and set up traps for the big shebang while staying off the radar. Well this just keeps sounding more and more fun to me. I already know where I'mma start." While Michael acknowledged my claim, my mom tuned to me. "And where would that be." She asked "Glad you asked, you see I'm gonna set up base in the Amazon forest. It's still vastly unpopulated, well maybe a scattered tribe here or there. Not to mention the rampant clear cutting. So I'll have a jump start on amassing troops. Man I can't wait to find out what lumberjack taste like." Oh great, everyone's looking at me funny, again. "Hey I didn't mean it like that, I meant in the food way, like, oh shut up." Man could this get any more embarrassing. "Don't worry kid we know what you meant. Hey you think one of them might taste like maple syrup." Andre bellowed out in laughter, oh yeah, it just got way more embarrassing. "Oh shut it. You're just mad 'cause you'll never hear a woman say that to you."

"And moving right along, since everyone knows what they have to do let's get to it. Remember to be careful, keep your heads down and your ears open. Once secure communications are established you'll begin sending monthly reports. After that we'll send you what you need to set up blood farms so as to not needlessly hunt humans. Remember we want humanity in the dark about the existence of new immortal species for as long as possible. So try not to do anything overly stupid." Hey why is he looking at me when he says that? "Besides that there is nothing more I want to say over than, good luck and be safe. Meeting adjourn-" I cut him off by shooting to me feet. "Wait a second there's something I wanna asked you for uncle." He looked a little sceptical but motions me to carry on.

"Umm yeah so I was just wondering if I could take Canice with me. Now I know he's been helping you with all your research and stuff. But he is the first person I've ever turned. So that makes him a member of my race right. Plus I'm gonna need him." why the hell does it feel like I'm begging for a man right now. Well technically I am, but that's beside the point. And what's with that 'oh really now' smile of his. "As long as he consent's then I guess I could handle the rest on my own for a while. Well if there are no more request then this council is adjourned." With that we file out of the chamber to begin our departure preparations.

I was off the ground as soon as I was out the door. Then I was on the ground again as soon as I realized how narrow the hallways were. Note to self, make sure hallways in my own bass are flyable. Now to find Canice then get the hell outta here, onward to Avia- shit it's still called South America.

One Year Later

"Alright Canice hit me with that status report. And I don't actually mean to literally hit me like the last time." Man I hate these briefings, that's why I just let Canice handle this stuff. But being as I am the leader there was no way of getting out of it sometimes. "You still mad about that." He asked humorously, wait did he just chuckle. "Yes I am, dumbass. And you're still not getting any." Actually I wasn't really mad but I was really starting to regret my hasty decision at the time. "Oh it's cool, I'm doing alright. Anyway let's get back to business shall we." Dammit don't you dare just play it off. The last time when he threw the clipboard at me as a joke I had shouted out no sex for four months as punishment. But he knew me too damn well. It's like he special ordered a manual on how exactly to push my buttons from god himself. He knew all he had to do was play it off and I'd be the one to break down first. And he was right, a month in and I was already losing it from sexual frustration.

"So in terms of our numbers, we're currently at 25 000 strong, with 17 joining our ranks today. Police are baffled by the number of disappearances but are still unclear as to the cause. Pimp-Shizznit is currently training them." I nodded then cocked my head. "Why do we call him that again?" He thought for a while then just shook his head. "How should I know, you were the one how gave him that weird-ass name. Anyway Vancha and Messy were successfully again, they've taken out four more ministers of government. Although if you ask me I think we should pull back for now, let them sweat a bit. Before long they'll start to turn on each other." I nodded "good idea, plus it's not healthy to get greedy. We could end up exposing ourselves too soon."

"My thoughts exactly, plus Messy's been complaining about not enough downtime." Of course she would, that girl was lazy to a fault. Even if she was one of the four Avian's I personally created, one of my sky knight generals. But regardless of complaining she did her job and she did it well. The other generals were Vancha and Pimp-Shizznit. As for Canice, well he was not just the Bass commander and chief-general, but also my husband. "Oh yeah I nearly forgot, your mom called. She says hi and she hopes your doing well and not passing off all the work on me." He said that last part a little too smug for my taste.

"So what's she up to now, did she say," he shrugged. "Not really, just that she's doing great. Although I heard she recently sunk a carnival cruise liner. The media is having a flied day with the fact that half the passengers can't be accounted for." A cruise ship, why would she target something like that, she usually goes after navy ships and subs. She especially likes sinking whaling and waste dumping ships. Those she sinks for fun. "Hmm she's probably just bulking up her numbers and striking fear into the fun loving easy going human populace. Either way it's not my concern. So what else you got for me." He skimmed the clipboard before an eyebrow shot up. "Oh here's some good wholesome news for ya. Your Uncle Andre's daughter was born yesterday. They've named her Cecilia and they want us to come pay a visit." I practically launched myself at him as the news.

"Idiot you should have started with that. Damn I can't believe we missed it. Come on we gotta go like right ASAP now." Grabbing his hand I was on my feet then in the air in the same breath, heading for the sky light. "Wait you mean right now. But we can't just leave like that. Who's gonna run the colony." I didn't want to turn back now, but he had a point, as always. Plus I didn't have I gift. So very, very reluctantly, I turned around. "Fine then, you go and find Vancha and put her in charge meanwhile I need to go get a kick-ass baby gift. No doubt the family is on the move as well, or they're already there. We leave as soon as the preparations are made."

A birth within the Corvinus family was a big deal seeing as how we're the immortal equivalent of royalty. Not to mention that this was my Uncle Andre's first child. She's the first pure born of her race. The Reptile- Sapiens's AKA Lizardmen, a race possessing immense strength, agility and intellect, as well as the strongest healing factor of the immortals. Capable of re-growing even severed limbs. However they are extremely weak to cold. Matter of fact they can't even hold an ice cube for too long, it's their Kryptonite. Snow would send them into hibernation, which would make them nothing but easy targets. Hence the reason Uncle Andre chose to take over Africa, it was just perfect for them. "Quick question here, you're not seriously thinking of flying all the way to Africa, are you." My face expressed the answer for me.

"What kinda stupid question is that, of course not numb-nuts. We're taking the plane, or did you forget we have to keep a low profile. If we expose ourselves too soon Michael will string us up by our tail feathers." I shudder at the thought. I mean he was nice and all cool at the beginning and stuff. But he's changed alot in the past year; he's alot stricter now. And that's just towards members of the family; he's merciless to anyone else. But I guess he has to be. After all if he doesn't enforce the rules then no one would obey them. Speaking of which, "Hey sweetie, what happened to those idiots who broke the laws." I asked Canice as he flew beside me. About a week ago a couple of dumbasses went an attacked a bus filled with kids on a flied-trip. It whipped the media into a frenzy and forced us temporary hiding. I mean it wasn't even my law they broke; it was Michael's, and his most absolute one at that. "Oh them, I personally saw to their executions myself. And I made sure they suffered greatly for it. I got it on video if you wanna see it." Ok, he said that last part a little too lightly, like he was suggesting a good movie for when we got back.

As we neared the airport we knew we had to land soon less we get pick up by radar. But that didn't dampen my spirit in the slightest. After all this was an impromptu family reunion, that was sure to turn into a huge party. I slipped on my long overcoat to hide my wings as Canice took off to make the arrangements. I'd really be lost without him sometimes... But I'm not telling him that. "Alright I spoke with the captain and he said he can have us wheels up in three hours." Did I mention that I hate waiting; I'd rather be flying there myself than waiting. So time for the next best thing, I turned to my husband. Deciding to hell with that stupid no sex rule, it wasn't working for me anyway. "So here's a thought babe. You wanna try to create a descendant in the bathroom while we wait."

Four More years Later

"Alright you ready, the live feed will be broadcasting soon." Canice announced to me. He was setting up the five flat screens in the conference room. The time had finally come, after five years of careful preparation. The war was about to begin. Soon the five screens would be illuminated with the faces of the other leader of the Council.

My cousin Michael and his queen Selene who will not only govern all of Europe, but all lycans and vampires. My cousin Andre and his queen Clementine, who will rule over Africa and the Lizardmen. My grandfather Jonathan and his prides that will control North America, Canada and Alaska. And my mother Maria who will claim all international waters as her own. Along with me the gorgeous leader of the Avian's.

"Ok I'm ready. Oh wait where's Christine right now." I wondered what our daughter was up to right now. That girl had way too much energy for a three year old. Plus she had a tendency of jumping off things, high things. She required near constant supervision. "Don't you worry about that right now, Vancha has her so it's all good. You should focus your attention here. This is what we've been working towards these past five years right." He said cupping my face and kissing me gently. I know he's right, that this is the opening of our long awaited war. But it's amazing how much a child can change the way you see things. Before she was born the most important thing in my life was, well, me. Canice was second and this war with humanity was third. But now, after her – very painful I might add – birth. Christine was first, second and third, she was now my everything.

If this war threatened her even in the slightest, then I now wanted no part of it. Only her safety, only her happiness mattered to me. Canice must have used his secret manual again because he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and I knew he thought the same. "Hey I won't let anything happened to her, or to you. You two are my greatest treasures in this world so I'll do anything I have to to protect you two." He kneeled down and took my hands in his, rubbing the back of them gently. "Now asked yourself this, can she grow up safe and happy in the world as it is now? Can we thrust humanity to coexist with us?" I knew the answers to those questions. No, no we could not. The world had discovered the existence of Avian's two years ago and in that time frame three thousand of my kind have been hunted and killed. We retreated high up into the mountains where humans could not easily access. And I made sure that for every Avian killed, so did three humans perish. Yet still the hunt us, still they persecuted us. And for that, for the safety of my daughter... they all had to die.

"Now you look like you're ready." He said seeing the resolute look in my eyes. You're damn right I was ready. "Start the feed babe. Its time humanity got a rude wakeup call.

TBC


	11. Side Story - Twins

Michael" pov

 _Whoa, why is the ceiling spinning?_ I groaned as the pain racked my body. And what's that wailing noise. _Why does it sound like a baby crying?_ _But more importantly, what the hell happened to me?_ I thought groggily as I tried to sit up. What was I doing before now, C'mon think. Thankfully I didn't have to think to long as before Eve landed by my side. "Dad are you alright, mom pushed you pretty hard back there." She said as she leaned down to help me up. Wait, does she mean Selene pushed me. I didn't have long to ponder on this because the wailing noise was once again piercing the air. "What is that noise?" I said out loud, searching for the source. "Oh that, the twins are crying. Well they were just born after all."

Those words riveted me to the ground. Memories snapping back into place as my jaw went slack and my eyes wide. I remember now, damn how could I have forgotten. How could I have forgotten that Selene was giving birth today?

Flashback

"You know I really wish you would push yourself like this." I complained for what must have been the thousandth time. But I really couldn't help it, not when she's nine months pregnant. This wasn't like with Eve, I didn't get the chance to panic at every little thing. I didn't get the chance to prepare for the fact that I was about to become a father. I should have had this experience before, this fear, this joy. But this was all new to us and that fact hurt more than I realized it would... for the both of us. Selene rolled her eyes for what must have been the thousandth time. "Yes I know Michael. And as I've told you before I am perfectly alright. Now stop being such a worry-wart and come help your pregnant wife." I know I was may be overreacting a bit but can you blame me. Even if she was just shuffling some boxes around, I still felt antsy.

I know how much Selene hates to not be doing something. She needs to be active, to have her hands doing something. However the pregnancy had left her with very few options. OK that was mostly me but only for the sake of the baby. "Alright fine, but after this I want you in bed and resting." She smiled and rolled her eyes again. "Yes sir. I hope you can be this strict when-" I looked up to see why she'd trailed only to see her staring at me with a blank face. "What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She slowly looked to the ground, a small puddle of water between, then back at me. "Honey I think my water just broke."

End of Flashback

Yes I remember now. Selene had gone into labour. I was right beside her, holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings to her. Then her face snapped to me, eyes glazed in pain and rage. "This is all your fault" She screamed, squeezing and crushing the bones in my hand. "Either get these things out of me right now or get the hell out of my sight." And with that she pulled me in close, sunk her nails into my chest, and then pushed me full force through the wall. Now ironically this was not the first time I've been thrown through a wall, but this one definitely hurt more. So that's why I now lay in rubble with a pounding headache. Once again the wailing cry sounded, shooting through me this time as I now knew what is was. "Get your ass in gear dad, moms waiting for you." Eve encouraged me with a smile on her face. Her words propelled me to my feet and I raced back to Selene's side. As soon as I entered the room I stopped cold. And not just my Legs, my brain, my breath, my heart, everything seems to just forget how to function. For there, not ten feet from me, was the single most incredible thing I've ever seen.

Selene was lying with propped up against pillows. Her hair was soaked in sweat and clung to her face, her breathing slow and even. But that's not what gripped my attention; it was the two squirming bundles in her arms. I moved forward slowly, unsure if I was walking or floating. I fell to my knees when I reached her side; she slid her eyes open and greeted me with a heaven sent smile. "Hey honey, glad to have you back" she chuckled and I just steered at her, not realizing I was crying. "I, um, you, that, what." Dammit my brain still wasn't working right; at least I made her laugh. "Listen dear I'm really sorry about throwing you through the wall, but I was going through childbirth and all." She apologized and that seemed to get my brain going again. "Hey if you need to throw me through a wall then by all means throw me. Besides I doubt it will be the last time you do." I chuckled softly as I kissed her forehead. "

"Well I am happy to report the delivery was a smashing success, both your boys and your wife a perfectly healthy." Olivia the coven's chief healer announced with a smile. "However there is one thing that I found, well... incredible." Both Selene and I looked at her, panicked a little by her words. Eve returned to her mother's side and gently gripped Selene's shoulders to calm her. She had grown so mature and beautiful in the past year. "What's incredible" Selene asked in a guarded voice. "Well you see since twins are born when a embryo splits completely instead of multiplying during its first replication. Now as for the twins, um." She paused and gestures at the now feeding newborns. Her body language clearly indicating she wanted to know their names.

"Oh the one on the left is Dante and the one on the right's name is Virgil." Eve announced before her mother and I had the chance, the pride in her voice thick enough to cut. She then realized what she'd done and looked away from Selene's raised eyebrows, muttering a quick sorry. "Ah Dante and Virgil, those are good names, strong names, prince's names. Now they will be about 95% identical in terms of the physical appearance. However on a genetic level they will be complete opposite, truly incredible." Olivia said with awe and I see Selene's face grow more and more anxious by the second. "Olivia could you please tell what this incredible thing is, like right now, before my wife decides to throw you through a wall." That snapped her back.

"Oh yes of course. Well as know these boys have an unparalleled lineage. Excluding their exceptionally powerful parents, their roots can be traced all the way back to the very first immortal, Alexander Corvinus." She said as she paced slowly. "Now you can call this destiny or chance or whatever else you wish to. Regardless it makes it no less unique. Now you Michael are a hybrid, but you are a lycan dominant hybrid. This is due to you being a lycan first before becoming a hybrid. However your daughter Eve, being born a pure hybrid has no dominant side." I nodded along to her reasoning.

"Now as it stands the same should have happened with your sons, but it didn't. I can't truly explain it because quite frankly I don't understand it. But what I can tell you is this." She stood straight infront of us and cleared her throat. "It would seem that your son Dante is a lycan dominant hybrid, whereas Virgil is a vampire dominant hybrid. Like I said,,, incredible." Selene and I looked at our sons, then each other, and then back to our sons. I guess Dante must have felt us staring because he instantly began to wail. And the cutest, funniest thing I've ever seen happened. He must have been upset that his brother had woken him with his crying because Virgil reached his little hand out and promptly slapped his brother across the face. Dante went silent almost immediately but the same couldn't be said for us. I laughed loudly as I scooped the boys out of their mother's reluctant arms. Feeling their tiny bodies shake from their protest of my fit of laughter. Selene stared at me with tears, love and pure joy in her eyes as I kissed the foreheads of each baby repeatedly. Chanting "I love you" with each peck. "Sleep tight my sons. I will make this world one in which you can live freely and without fear. That I swear.

A Month Later

Selene's pov

I awoke yet again to an empty bed; I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "This is becoming tiresome" I groaned as I got out of bed and headed to the twins room. Sure enough there he was, standing guard between their cribs. Watching every twitch they made, ready to tend to them the second they started crying. I felt nothing but pride seeing the way he acted so protective toward them. But I know the cause that drove him to stand here night after night. It was same cause that compelled him to check in on Eve almost as much as he did the baby's. A felling I knew as well and Hated just as much... Fear. After all we had not known eve for twelve years, her childhood stolen from us. Of course he would be terrified of losing the boys too. But this was getting ridiculous now. "Michael you're doing it again" I whispered softly as I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder blade. He said nothing as he continued to watch them sleep. "Michael they're perfectly safe in here. as if anyone in this coven would be stupid enough to come near them in the first place."

Still he was silent and I pouted at his unresponsiveness. "What are you thinking of that has you so afraid?" I said a little louder and finally felt his shoulders slump. "It's not that I'm afraid of something. It's what Alexander said to us that time." I'll admit that one stumped me a bit. Before I cloud ponder it further he swung me around in front of him so I faced the boys. He wrapped his arms around me and I just wanted to melt into his embrace but I could feel an important question coming. "When you confronted him he asked you something but you never truly answered him. I want to hear that answer now." I was racking my brain for important questions from that time but it was eluding me. "What question was that?" he was quiet for a long time before he spoke softly and slowly.

"Could you kill your own sons?"

That one question hit me harder than anything ever had before, worst than a battering ram to the face. It knocked the wind right out of me and brought the blood in my veins to a complete halt. The thought along made me violently ill and I wanted nothing more than to purge it from my mind.

"How could you even ask me that?" I shook as I answered.

"Could you?" He pressed.

"Of course not, not in a million years. I refuse to even so much as think It." My face went slack as realization hit me, so this is what he meant. No wonder I couldn't see it before, I wasn't a mother then. "Back then it was easy to call him a coward. For not killing Marcus and William and putting an end to all that bloodshed even though he was the only one who could. It was so easy to ridicule back then. But now, standing here watching our sons sleep so soundly. Knowing they could very well become monsters like Marcus and William someday. I would never be able to do it. Even if I knew I had to, even if the whole world be me to. I would never be able to." His words made me feel like an utter fool. I had spouted such words to him without the slightest clue as to the severity of them. I now understood him better, understood why he could never bring himself to do it. now that I stand where he surely once stood, gazing at my beautiful sons and he surely did his. I could truly say that I would rather let the world burn than kill them.

I turned in Michael's arms to kiss him. He had yet again opened my eyes, how he keeps doing that I have no idea. But I love him for it. "Thank you dear, for telling me this. I know that had I been in Alexander's position I would have done no different. Truly, thank you. Now do try to get some rest. Remember the family will be arriving tomorrow to celebrate the twin's birth." I kissed him on the cheek and headed back to our room. I turned to look at him one last time and he stood guard. He was probable going to keep this up for the foreseeable year. But know it didn't bother me, who knows I might even join him. But not tonight, tonight I needed my beauty sleep.

Besides their father was watching over them, I took comfort in knowing he would never allow anything to happen to them.

The End

* * *

Author's note: Sup my peeps, just another side story for ya. and please don't panic 'The End' at the end means the end of the side story. Please don't freak out. Anyway like always read and review.

P.S I heard that they've started filming the fifth in Underworld movie. Feel free to squeal, I know I did. :o


	12. Chapter 12 - War Dawn

Selene's pov

"Hello hello hello, it's us." Shouted two energetic twin boys in front of the camera before they started fighting for the spotlight. "Dante move I'm doing it." Cried the one dressed in blue. "You move Virgil, it's my turn." Cried the one dressed in red. They were then both grabbed from behind and thrown over the shoulders of their elder sister. "The both of you are moving. Mother and father have a very important meeting to do now." Eve stated as she marched away with her protesting brothers. "But big sis." They whined in unison. "No buts. Now come along, I'll play hide and seek with you if you promise to behave." She offered and they both cheered. She turned at the door to look back at her parents. "I'll look after them mom, but that means I'll have to miss the council meeting. Is it ok?" She asked. "Of course dear, we'll update you when it's finished." I told her, before Michael added. "And try to keep them out of trouble, please." Eve rolled her eyes "easy said than done dad." She said before closing the doors behind her.

Then the sound of laughter came from the four large monitors before us. "I see that my grandsons are keeping you on your toes, my they grow so fast. Hard to believe it's already been five years." boomed Jonathan form his throne room in the U.S. "I know the feeling, I take my eyes off of Cecilia for all of two seconds and boom. She's trying to climb Kilimanjaro." Andre declared with proud laughter. "Oh, it's so weird that I can actually sympathize with you guys on the parental level. I literally have to sleep with one eye open or Christine tries to make a break for it." Blaire admitted with a depressed sigh. "Yes they do keep us busy, but would any of you be willing to give them up?" I suggested and the happy atmosphere immediately vanished. "Not on your fucking life." Blaire hissed through the monitor, a similar answer came from Andre. "Then I say we get to the heart of why we are all here."

"Yes, the war. The time for the curtains to rise has finally come." Maria affirmed. "Yes it has. Five years ago we started this war in the shadows. Building our forces, gathering Intel and placing ours spies in key positions around the world. All while hiding from humanity, staying in the dark to keep them in the dark. But they are starting to catch on now and we have no reason to hide any longer." Michael stated, taking command of the council. "Not to mention we now have an even stronger reason to fight, even more precious things to protect." This struck a deep cord with Blaire, Andre and me. We had children now who meant more to us than our own lives. And we knew that humans would not think twice to kill them. "And it's not just us. There are families now, in our coven, and even more hybrid children. The rift between the lycan and vampire clans is finally starting to heal." This revelation caused their eyes to go wide. "Whoa seriously, same here man, well not hybrids. In fact last month marked the birth of the eighteenth pure born Avian." Blaire boosted. "We all had births happen within our respected houses. Which now makes this war far more meaningful than we had planned; I for one am dying to get this underway. The sooner this ends, the easier I'll sleep knowing that the younger generation – my children are safe."

Jonathan's words resounded deep within each of us, bearing the weight of all of our feelings. "My thoughts exactly father. I will not allow my children to live in a world where they have to run and hide. Where they have to live in fear simply for being what they are. No, I will not allow it, even if it means humanity's extinction." Michael seethed, gripping the arm of his throne to the point of cracking it." I reached over and took his hand to calm him. "We all agree with my husband's sentiment. This war is not one of power, or acquisition, it's of survival. Either they die, or we do. Now let's make sure it's them."

We spent the rest of the meeting strategizing, and then finalizing our initial attack plan. Deciding to use their own cities in gorilla style warfare while picking off their numbers and adding to our own. Keeping them awake with constant attacks in order to cripple their resolve as the war drags on, making their fears work for us. For we have all the time in the world, they do not. We spent the last five years learning how the military moves in war zones. How their chain of command works, their weapons, armour, skills, everything. All they know of us however is that silver is lethal to lycans, sunlight to vampires. The world governments are catching wind of the new species, but that is generally it. They don't know too much more than that. And while humans outnumber us 100 to 1, we are the ones who truly hold the advantage.

About eighty percent of humanity is normal ordinary people, with no real idea of fighting or warfare. They hide behind the military and police to protect them. So the only real threat is the twenty percent that does know you to fight. And at the core of that is the five percent or so that make up their leaders. And they are who we will eliminate first. "Alright everyone, make your preparations, we launch the first attack in 24 hours." No one answered Michael, they didn't need to, only resolute nods were given. As the monitors went dark I couldn't help but sigh. I'd just escaped one war only to dive right into another. At least I have Michael with me now, and something more meaningful then vengeance to drive me. Michael pulled me into in arms the moment I was on my feet.

"Don't you dare die on me in this; I can't do eternity by myself." He whispered into my ear. I fought to keep the smile off my face, smiling would have to wait until after this war was over. "I have no intention to. I mean, who would look after the kids?" he snorted at that. "Just make sure _you_ don't die on me. I've lived through that feeling twice, I won't survive the third." I dropped my eyes from his, the pain of those memories threatening to pull me under again. But the only pull I felt was into his arms as he held me closer. "Never again, I promise you, never again." He kissed me deeply and I all but almost forgot we were about to start world war three. I wove my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, losing myself in it. That is until the kids rushed back into the room to cling to the father. Why always Michael though, I'm here too you know.

"I'm sorry mom they just- wait is the meeting already over?" Eve asked while trying to pry her brothers from their father's legs. "Actually yes it is, and we've reached a rather special decision regarding you." I explained. I watched as her eyebrows began to furrow in suspicion. "What decision would that be exactly?" she inquired, her tone low. I deflected her question to her father with my eyes, mostly because I didn't want to be the one to tell her. He shot me a 'thanks a lot' look before turning to her and clearing his throat. "Listen honey, after a lot of debate we realized something important. And that realization is the children. They weren't apart of the picture five years ago, but they are now." I watched as slow realization dawned in her eyes. "They have to be kept safe." She whispered and we nodded.

"And so we've devised a very specialized mission for you, one which only you can be asked to perform." I stressed, hoping it would appease her. "I think I already know what it is." she said, looking the both of us in the eye. I could see in her eyes that she understood what she had to do, and I couldn't be prouder of her courage. "All the children from every coven will be gathered and hidden in a discreet location, away from the war. And you, Eve, have been chosen by the council to safeguard them all, alongside David. There is no one else we trust more for such a task." I made clear. She seemed to ponder this at first, and I couldn't blame her. After all, I was the one who trained her, she was meant to be a general in this war. Or to succeed me should I fall –no matter how unlikely that alternative may be. Now I was basically asking her to sit out the entire war, as a babysitter no else.

But she simply looked to her brothers, climbing all over their father. And her decision was made. "I accept mom, I'll protect the kids, and I won't fail." I smiled and nodded proudly at her. "And where exactly is this remote location we'll be hidden in?" David inquired from by Eve's side. "Oh yes, that. Well the council decided to make it Greenland - which bugles me as to why they would give such a place such a name." I said mildly confused, causing Michael to giggle for some reason. Oh he had so better not be laughing at me. "Don't sweat it my love, it bugles everyone. Why is Greenland mostly covered in ice where as Iceland is predominantly green. No one gets it at all, maybe that's the point." He said still laughing, then he turned to David and the laughter abruptly ended. "David" Michael's tone was now deadly serious, "Protect my daughter."

"Oh I intend to sir." David declared with resolution. This caused Eve to immediately try and hide the faint blush staining her cheeks. "Who knows, do a good job and I might just give you my blessing." Micheal said, gaining not just Eve and David's confusion, but mine as well. "Oh c'mon, how stupid do you think I am? I know you two have been secretly dating for the past year." I watched dumbfounded as David's breath caught in his throat and Eve's jaw dropped open. And I here I thought I was the only one of us who knew. Note to self, Michael is far more perceptive than he lets on, I should be more careful around him from now on." Eve immediately shot me a traitorous glance to which I vehemently shook my head. "Don't blame your mother; she said nothing to me, even though she's known the whole time." now it was Micheal giving me the accusatory look.

"What, it was not something for me to reveal. Although, the dating aspect of it is something that I was not aware of. Would you care to explain this to me young lady. I thought we had an agreement, did we not." To think that she's been hiding something like this from me, I'm not sure whether to be proud or furious. "Oooooo, Busted" the twins cried out while laughing at the look on their sister's face. "Look mom, dad, I'm so sorry I lied, I just didn't think you'd understand. And I swear we haven't done anything, yet, only held hands, I swear. Ok there is that one kiss, but I sort of tricked him into it. I would explain more but there's no time for that and I should really get the twins ready." She pleaded while trying to escape and I didn't have the heart to press her further. "Plus what she said is true; we do not have such a luxury now, the war starts in 24 hours. She would be busy getting the kids to safety before then."

"So the attack plans have been made then?" David asked, derailing the previous conversation and I nodded. "David I want you to gather the entire coven in the great chamber, it's time to brief the troops. Eve get the boys ready, you leave to collect the others immediately after." Michael ordered and then pulled the boys into a fierce hug before pulling me in as well. "Listen boys, you're going to go with your sister to a special place now and you won't see mommy and daddy for a while ok. But know that we love you, we always will and we'll come see you very soon. So I want you to behave yourselves and listen to your big sister ok. I'll be very cross with you if you don't, understand." They both nodded silently, sensing the seriousness in his voice. Never in my life has it been so hard to say good-bye, to let go, as it was now. I didn't know if I could let them go, ever. If not for Michael, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to. "Take care of you brothers." Michael said, pushing them towards their sister and David.

"I swear I will dad. But you and mom have to swear too. Swear that you'll come back for us. Because I have no plans to succeed you until am at least five hundred years old." She jested with a smile and we returned it. "Funny, I wasn't planning for you to succeed me until you were at least a thousand." I joked and we all laughed. "Ok time to go, Selene" Michael said after the laughter died down and I nodded. I watched the kids as they waved goodbye before Michael and I headed to the great hall. David had done his job and gathered everyone, they were all aware as to why. As Michael and I stood on the ledge above the expanse, the in the air excitement was palpable. They suddenly began stomping in unison when they saw us, growing louder and louder. Michael stepped forward and raised his hand for silence and all went quiet.

"VAMPIRE, LYCANS, HEAR ME NOW!" He shouted. "How many of you believed that a day like today was possible. That two species, at war for over a millennia could possibly coexist. Yet here we are, no longer enemy's, but allies. I know that this is not easy for some of you, not after all the fighting, all the hate. Especially for the lycans, who were treated as animals, and then kept as slaves. No, I don't expect this to be easy for you at all. Yet you have chosen to stand here today with me, not for the sake of vampires, but for the sake of peace." There were loud cheers from the lycans in the crowd, even some howls. Michal called for silence again. "But that peace is threatened now, by humans. They have decided that we do not have the right to live, that we are a plague upon the earth that they must wipe from existence." Angry growls and hisses bellowed up from the crowd. "What gives them the right to judge us? What gives them the right to condemn us to death when we have walked this earth for millennia beside them? WHAT GIVES THEM THE RIGHT!" Michael thundered and the hall shook with the unity of their cries.

"I say Fine then, if they can deem us unworthy to live along side them, then so shall we. We will rip this world that they have polluted and scared from their greedy and selfish hands. We will slaughter their women, their men, their children, as they have ours. We will pull humanity from its high horse and grind its face back into the mud it came from. We will show them why they fear us. And we, will, rule, this, world." The roars of the crowd were deafening and the fire of their spirits could blister the soul. Michael had to raise his hands again to regain control. "In 24 hours, humanity's reign ends, and ours begins. So if you wish as I wish. For a world where you no longer live in fear, fear for your life. Fear for the lives of your children and loved ones. A world you no longer have to hide in. THEN FIGHT FOR IT WITH ME." It looked as if the roars of the crowd were so strong that it pushed Michael backwards. But he was actually stepping down to give me the floor.

"Now here is the first stage of the war so listen well. Every head of state on every continent is our target, every president, prime minister and Politian, which will be made especially easy as most world leaders will be in London tomorrow. For a UN conference on how to destroy us for good, they will not leave it alive. Tomorrow our brothers and sister around the world will assassinate every other person of interest, be they governmental or military. This will launch humanity into a panic as they scramble for new leaders, which of course will be hindered by their own individual greed for power. At stage two we will cripple international communications. Humanity has a nasty habit of banding together when they face collective annihilation. So let's not give them the chance for that. Now you will be led by me, Michael and Clarisse. David and Eve have been assigned to a secret mission to safeguard the children of all the covens. As such their location must remain a secret known only by the council."

There were soft murmurs at this news, but understanding to it as well. "Now everyone as my husband has said. Humanity's reign ends tomorrow. So feed well tonight, say your good-byes and make ready your hearts. For tomorrow, we go to war."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 - This Is No War

Author's note. Holy mother of the son god our lord. Soooo sorry for being this late. My computer crash and I was like, well, broke. And a bit lazy. Ok I was really lazy. Anyway here the next big chapter. As always please read and give me your thoughts. Thanks for all the support i've gotten so far, you guys are the tits.

* * *

Selene's pov

Focus, Focus, Focus, Block out all unnecessary things. The monotonous beat of the helicopters blades. The faint whispers of the almost hidden fears of the soldiers that have swore their very lives to this cause. The slight trepidation of my own pounding heart. I must block it all out. For none of it has a place it what is about to ensue. The magazine has been loaded, the safety removed, the hammer cocked and sights trained to target. Now all that remained was to squeeze the trigger. Squeeze the trigger and release bullet that would blown a hole through the heart of humanity's reign.

And that bullet is going to be a demonstration that will hold the entire world's attention. However bullet will be nothing more than a distraction. So as to blind humanity from noticing the tank shell we have aimed straight up their asses. Now this is where the real problem lies. How do you hold the collective focus of an entire planet? Quiet easily actually... you tell them a story. And for this of course one would need a worldwide stage, or at the very least, a source strong to broadcast your story on the same magnitude. And for that we plan on, um, commandeering the BBC world news headquarters.

"ETA six minutes, gear up and be ready to drop." The pilot announces over the intercom. Ah, finally we've arrived. I open my eyes and look at the person directly across from me, Michael. He smirks at me – he's lucky I love him so much, I'll still stab him for it, after the war. "You ready for this?" he asked me seriously and it feels like he's mostly trying to reassure himself. "Me, ready to throw my life into a war that will determine the future of my family and my race." I close my eyes and breathed in deeply. "I've been ready for centuries." I answered resolutely. He smiles and I know that I've said exactly what he wanted to hear. He stands and extends his hand to me, I take it and he pulls me into him. "Let's go give the world the bad news then shall we."

"Ok look alive people, this is it." I address our troops. A collection three vampires and three lycans forming three units of two. With Michael, Clarisse and I forming the main unit. "I'll revise the plan once more. Once we land on the roof, unit three, Amani and Mika will hold that location. Anything that approaches from the air you either turn it back or turn it to ash." They answered with a collective "yes sir." "Unit two, Dylan and Jeffery, your job is to destroy every exit. No one is to leave, got it. Every stairwell and every elevator, hell, take out the fireman's pole if they have one." Dylan raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah I highly doubt that my lady." He said skeptically, I rolled my eyes a bit. "You get the point, if anyone tries to leave. You two are to make sure that they leave this world as well." they saluted arduously. "Unit one, Carla and Karla – I can never remember which one is which. You two will round up every other living soul in the building and hold them in the cafeteria. And no, you cannot eat any of them." I strongly emphasized and they groaned in unison. "As for me, Michael and Clarisse, we will take the news room. We owe the humans an interview."

We didn't bother landing the helicopter - disguised as a news copter. There was no need to. Instead we dropped from the copper a good two hundred feet in the air. Risky doing so in the middle of the day I know. But that was kinda the point of it. Being spotted doing it would only benefit our cause. I signalled Unit three to secure the roof and they sprang into action. Catching the munitions payload dropped from the copter still above us. "Unit two was in action the moment we entered the building. Already setting charges on the stairwell so that no one could gain access to or from the roof, unless you had superhuman reflexes that is. As soon as we hit the top floor unit one began their part of the op, they shot the first person – a portly looking fellow with an obvious hairpiece – to make their point. The point was well received.

"Excuse me, could you please direct us to the news room. We have a very important interview today." Michael said sweetly to a young woman clearly on the verge of pissing herself, or passing out, or both. The poor woman could only nod out of fear. "Excellent, could you lead the way then." He asked and she led us to where we requested with all the grace of a rusted robot. As we moved I couldn't help but to think of the kids. It was, painful, being so far away from them. Not being there to protect them myself. The mother within me and the cold hearted warrior within me now seemed to be in constant conflict. And of course, almost by some form of magic, Michael sensed my internal turmoil.

"I know dear, I know." He took my hand again. "It pains me as well. In fact it's taking quite a bit of effort to not turn around and run to them. But remember, what we're about to do, every heinous act we're about to commit." He didn't look at me, only straight forward, only toward the future. "We do it for them." He said it with such defined resolution that it completely blew away my fears. How silly of me, becoming fearful and forgetting just who it was that stood at my side. "Yes, you're quite right." Leave it to Michael to find a way to make me smile in the face of an impending war. At this moment, we arrived at the news room, and with perfect timing as well.

For at that particular moment came the telltale sounds of multiple explosions. Signalling the fact that this building was now completely sealed off.

We watched as the first emotions rolled across the humans faces. Shock and confusion, immediately followed by fear. I turned to Clarisse and nodded. She answered my unspoken command with a feral grin. She made her way to the broadcasting booth and sunk her fangs into the neck of the first person she saw. After she had had her fill – making sure not to drain the man dry- she turned to the now petrified room. "I really hope that guy wasn't important. Now then you pathetic pieces of human waste, you have only one job. Keep this news feed rolling, to everywhere." Once she had their, um, cooperation. She gave me the thumbs up sign, along with a blood soaked smile. Dear me, must she always be so flamboyantly brazen.

The anchorman and anchorwoman were quite brave, or at the very least they tried to be. I'm sure that their first impression was along the lines of a terrorist attack. However they soon realized that the true situation was far more severe. As we entered the room the news anchor rose shakily to his feet, sweat beading at his temples. I hate his type the most. Humans with a saviour complex, thinking they can always be the voice of reason. "Now listen whoever you people are. I'm sure that wh-" Michael didn't let him finish. Appearing before the wide eyed man within a second, grabbing him by the right side of the head.

Then proceeding to slam the left side of his face into the table with enough force to produce a cracking sound. Weather it was his skull or the table that the sound came from, I'm not sure. The woman wisely gave up her seat at the sight of my approach. The sight of her co-star crumpling to the floor seemed to dissuade her of any heroic notions. As we took our seats, Michael made a show of throwing out the old news reports. Then looking straight into the camera and giving it my winning smile I announced.

"Good evening humanity. We interrupt your previously secluded program to bring you breaking news. As of today. The beginning of humanity's end... Has begun.

* * *

At the UN world leaders summit

* * *

A technician boldly ran onto stage in the middle of the Russian president's address. Suffice it to say the president was not too happy in the least. And had the young man not looked ready to shit himself he would have most likely been shot on the spot. Every delegate in attendance looked on with outrage as the young man then proceeded to push the Russian president out of the way to get to the microphone. "Holy shit, he just pulled a Kanye." Shouted the Israel delegate in shock. "EVERYONE LISTEN, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." Screamed the young man into the mic. "I now that I'm over stepping my bounds here and I don't care. This is too important; you all need to hear this. I've just received a disturbing text from my cousin who works at the BBC world news headquarters. The entire building has been overrun by monsters, and not just one, but both species.

Well, that got everyone to shut up, if only for a moment at least. It went from total silence to total uproar so fast the difference could have given one whiplash. The jumbled screams of world leaders made it damn near impossible to understand even a single word spoken.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Explain yourself; do you have any more information than that?"

These were only some of what the young man was able to recognise. The rest might as well have been background noise. "Look all he could say was that they destroyed the exits and rounded up everyone. And their planning something, something big, some kinda message they want to send." With that he turned the large display screen to the BBC network. Just time to see a beautiful young woman – she couldn't be more that 20 years old – say with a beautiful smile. That the end humanity has begun.

* * *

Back to Selene pov

* * *

"Honey, don't you think that's a little too heavy to begin with." Michael said lightly to me. Hmm, maybe it was just a bit too heavy for an opener. He continued. "At the very least we should introduce ourselves first should we not? Greetings everyone, my name is Michael Corvinus and to my left, my beautiful wife Selene. And it is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you that what she has stated just earlier is true. You see we a not humans, haven't been for quite a while now." he spoke with light airs at first, but then his mood shifted. "I was pulled into this life, into a war that like most you. I had no idea was being waged all around me, a war between two supernatural forces. Vampires, and Lycans."

I was fairly confident that if humanity hadn't been paying attention before, they sure as hell were now. Which is precisely want we wanted. No doubt the police were mobilizing now. We probably had twenty minutes max before the building was surrounded, which is yet another part of our plan. "Know I know that this is a lot to take in at once. So I'll start at the beginning. From the very first immortal, my forefather, a man named Alexander Corvinus." I watched the faces of the mortals as Michael told them of our Origins. The rise of Alexander, the birth of his sons and their creation of vampires and lycans, the imprisonment of William and my family's own involvement in it. I saw a woman in the broadcasting booth go wide eyed when she realized just how old I truly was. I smirked a bit at that.

"And that brings me to where I meet Selene for the first time, standing on a subway platform, dressed in all black and utterly captivating. I couldn't look away from her. That is until the shooting started." Michael said as he gazed at me, bringing the story to when we had first meet that faithful night. Huh, Faith, a word I thought I'd abandoned centuries ago. "As it so turned out, I was being hunted. Not by her or the vampires no, but by lycans. You see I'm somewhat unique, meaning I possess very ancient genetic trait. Remember earlier in my story I mentioned a third son who was not born with the active immortal gene as his bothers. Instead he led a mortal life, the immortal gene lying dormant within his blood. Passed from father to son, down through the ages, until it finally, reached, me.

I knew that by now most of the world had to be glued to their TV screens. Just as we planned them to be. Meanwhile the alpha and beta squads prepared to hit the UN summit. "Here we go boys and girls, we got company. The boys in blue have finally decided to join this party," reported Mika from the roof. "Yep I see um, and it looks like they brought a lot of fireworks with them." Dylan reported from unit 2 who were positioned in the lobby. "Ma'am, some of the hostages are starting to get a little bold, permission to eat two of them, please." Came Carla of unit 1, of was it Karla. I quickly relayed my orders. "Units 3 and 2, no one is allowed into this building, not yet, shoot on sight. As for unit 1, I'll allow it this once. Oh and throw the bodies through a window, let's show everyone outside that we mean business."

Michael was looking at me with an eyebrow raised after I finished giving my orders. "Something wrong dear? Why'd you order the twins to throw someone through a window?" he questioned. "Not necessarily. One of the hostages is apparently feeling heroic. So they wanted to know if they could eat him. However since they hate sharing meals they wanted to eat two of them. So I figured it was the perfect opportunity to make a statement." I stated as he looked at me in amusement. No doubt the world would be looking on in horror. "So I take it that the police have arrived, hence the order just now." he implied. "Yep, so we might want to wrap this little interview up now. It's time."

He's eyes lost the amusing light instantly. "So it would seem." He took a heavy breath. "Very well, let's get's this show on the road."

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. The young and the old. The healthy and the sick." His voice seethed with barley restrained rage. His eyes going black to match. "What is about to befall you all is not without reason. It is not without right and certainly it is not unprovoked. You started this war twelve years ago. When the veil that hid our world from yours disappeared with the death of Alexander." His claws dug into the surface of the table. "Once humanity came to realise we actually existed among you, did you seek peace. No, you did not. Humanity decided that we were monsters. Unfit to live alongside you. And you attempted to _purge_ us, to _destroy_ us, to _erase_ us. What gave you the fucking right?"

"What, because your God condemns us. Because we can do all that you can do you and yet more than you. Or is it simply because for the first time. You are the prey instead of the predator." He spoke with flat lethality. "Humanity has always held the belief that it and it alone will be the dominant species of this world. That you could take whatever you wished and crush any other species that dare defy you. After all, you had superior intelligence and opposable thumbs. However, Twelve years ago you realized that you were horribly, utterly wrong. You discovered that hidden right among you was a species that was not just as smart, but faster, stronger, and immortal. And the worse of your fears was also realized, that you, to this super race, were the hunted."

"So you tried to wipe us out. You slaughtered our men, our women, and, and." He was choking, so heavy was his anger and his next words.

"And our children," I finished for him. "We tried to escape the first purge, but we were captured. Cryogenically frozen and experimented on." I continued. "We weren't aware of the second purged, nor to the fact that I had given birth during my captivity. And when we awoke we hardly recognised this world. In the twelve years that we have been asleep. Humanity has hunted our species to near extinction. And that, we cannot, we will never forgive." Michael reached over to hold my trembling hand. I drew a deep breath. "I now have a family, something I had lost over six hundred years ago. And no one not humanity, or your devil, or even your god is going to take them from me again. What you have done to us, what you have taken from us. What took you twelve years to accomplish I can promise you, won't take us more than two." Michael took my hand in his, his eyes signalling to something we had rehearsed for this very moment.

"Make no mistake; this will not be a war. That would imply you have some chance of winning." I spoke first.

"Nor can you call it genocide. That quite frankly would be putting it mildly." Came Michael after me, but together we declared in unison.

The words that every non-human race was lying in waiting for, the starting shot.

"This will be Humanity's, Extinction."

TBC


End file.
